30 Isle Islands
by Bejeweled-Rose
Summary: In which the Straw Hats land themselves in an Island made up of many more and comes across a strange "mysterious princess magician named Aura-pri-Luna" - Luffy. Will they make it to the end in the Island's condition and why do certain crew members want to keep the girl? Her name is April and this is her story. (Post-Time Skip)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Eventful Meetings**

"I see land!"

"Alright! Rudders for 5 o'clock position!"

"It's a wonder he saw land. I thought he was sleeping since the sun disappeared."

* * *

_Crap! I gotta get outta here!_

All these monsters littering across the beach line is becoming too much for me to handle. They're overloading my senses so much that I can't even think straight. Slashing the two coming on my right, I made a break for the opening that was left. Just to my luck it happened to be in the middle of the swarm.

Suddenly, the monsters stopped moving. I was confused but took this as the opportunity to slip by them– that is until I froze too.

Was that…cannon fire!?

The creatures begin screeching in panic at the sound. This blocked out my hearing so I couldn't even save myself if the cannon fire was a stray shot. I tried to lunge for the left, but a monster knocked me over to the right in its panic. I did manage to catch myself, but just before the sand exploded in front of me and sent me flying back into my previous spot.

* * *

"You idiot! You killed her!"

"Why would you shoot a cannon in the dark?!"

"Is she really dead?"

_What are these voices? Who are they? Most importantly, who died?_

"No she's alive, her pulse is very strong. Just unconscious."

_I'm dead? No wait I'm not dead if he just said I'm alive. I can even feel his small hands on my body, or were they paws? I need to wake up._

"My idiot captain almost killed a defenceless girl! But I'm glad she's ok!"

_Come on, wake up! Let something move!_

"Guys, give us space! I think she's waking up."

I woke up with a start. Unfortunately my start consisted of me taking in too much air which resulted in me choking on it. The being helped me sit up while patting my back. His hands or paws sure are small.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I followed the voice to a small looking creature. But due to the night sky, I could only see the outlines of what I'm going to assume is a funny looking hat with stuff sticking out of it. At this point, everything was cloaked in darkness I couldn't tell who was in front of me. I only saw outlines.

"W-What are you?" I asked. I guess I was out for some time, my throat feels a little dry.

"WAAHH! Zoro she's freaking out! She's freaking out!" the little thing screamed whilst running to take over behind a man's legs. I don't really know how it's lived this long by hiding really poorly, leaving its entire body exposed.

"Chopper, she's not freaking out," the man said in a monotonous voice.

"What do you mean she's not freak- Oh you're right, she's not freaking out."

"Are you alright?" a tall woman asked. She offered a hand to help me stand up.

I gladly took it while dusting the sand off my clothes. "Thanks. Are you the morons shooting a cannonball in the dark?" I knew it was pretty blunt considering the fact she just helped me up, but now I feel anger brewing inside of me.

"Not morons, but moron," a woman a bit shorter than the first appeared in my line of vision. In her hand she carried a man by the back of his clothes and threw him near me. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," he said in a plain tone. I felt my eye twitch at how insincere it sounded. Not a moment too soon a foot came down on his head and a man taller than him took his place.

"You stupid captain! That's not how you apologize to a lady!" he took my hand in his and bowed as a gentleman should. "I would like to apologize on the behalf of this unmannered brute. What's your name beautiful?"

"Hey, love cook, she just woke up don't harass her," the man sheltering the small creature voiced.

The man holding my hand was about to go into an argument with the other when I stopped him. "First, don't touch me." I pulled my hand out of his and took a step back. "Second, we need to leave. It's not safe here. I'm going to ask you to hide your ship over by the tall cape over there. Don't worry I'll wait for all of you to be accounted for before leaving."

"Is that necessary? I'm pretty sure the source of destruction got a really good beating on the ship," another man said. It wasn't until he turned to look at the ship then I saw that he had an abnormally long nose.

"Trust me, he's not the only destructive force."

I waited for them to comply with what I asked them to do. It was weird watching on the sideline as one of the beings walked to the shore line and stood there when the ship started moving itself. I was beginning to think of the only possibility for this happening when I saw another two outlines coming down from the ship after they placed it behind the cape.

I motioned for them the quietly follow me through the dark forest. I took them through an all too familiar path that I knew, and certain others knew. I'd be surprised if these travellers memorized the path exactly. If you couldn't you'd be lost forever. After a while of ducking, we came to an opening where a door sitting between two trees were.

I waved my hands in front of the door in a certain motion until I heard the locks click and the door swung open. I motioned for them to come in as I waited to enter last. "Just walk all the way down until you find an open room on the left." Again I made some arms motions and the door shut. Lanterns illuminated the corridor as we walked through. Finally the end of our journey came as I invited them to get comfy in the sitting room. The fireplace added to the cozy atmosphere.

"If you don't mind, where are we exactly?" a bulky blue haired man asked. I tried my best to keep my composure after the shock of the lack of pants he wore sunk in.

"You're on Isle 1 of the 30 Isle Island." I waited for that to register through their heads.

"I've brought you to a makeshift base. It's one of the few that exists on this Isle," I answered. "You're free to stay here, but I'm not sure how long it'll be."

"So that means that you don't know how long it takes for the log pose to store energy?" the shorter of the two women asked. She had orange hair.

"That's correct. If you look at it now, it's just spinning out of control. This is due to the 30 Isles, they're messing with the Log Pose." I watched as the shocked passed through the group as they all witnessed the happening. "The only way for that to stop happening is with a guide that can take you all the way to the end of the Island's territory. You would have to pass through all 30 Isles in order."

Everyone seemed to have a bad reaction from the news I brought them. It's the truth in any case. They really have to go through all 30 landmasses that exist here in order to continue on with your journey. Travellers can never get out without native knowledge. But now, this place is too dangerous.

"Like I said, you travellers can stay here as long as needed. It's a safe place." The group laughed at my comment.

"But we're not travellers," a simple looking man with a straw hat stated. "We're pirates."

* * *

Author Note:

May seem a bit slow, but I wanted you readers to have a quick preview as I write up the rest. (I'm actually supposed to be studying though...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****Do you believe in Magic?**

Everyone in the room became quiet as though they were expecting something from me. The little creature took it upon himself to start freaking out again.

"Ahhh! She's freaking out again, Zoro!" and he jumped into the arms of the unsuspecting green haired man. I'm going to assume this was the same duo on the beach. That and I'm not stupid enough to forget things I just heard. Green hair means a man named Zoro.

Zoro, caught by surprise, tried to pry the creature off of himself. "Chopper behave! She's not even freaking out. You're the one doing it!" Another one down. The strange creature's name is Chopper.

"You don't look like pirates," I replied. Chopper stopped his commotion and listened. "To me, you guys seem like a band of misfits that were randomly thrown together." I noticed a skeleton in the room. Actually I noticed it from the time they entered side by side with it. I went closer to inspect it. "And what's this? Is the skeleton your mascot?"

"As though it would seem my lady, but I am not a mascot. I am also a member of this crew." The freaking skeleton talked. I could handle talking animals and creatures, but not talking skeletons. "My name is Brook and you are a beautiful lady. May I see your panties?"

This time I would actually freak out if it weren't for the dagger that sailed through the air and embedded itself into the wall right beside the skeleton's afro. Brook the skeleton started to silently scream as everyone in the room instantly went into attack mode.

"How dare you ask of such an inappropriate action of the princess?!"

I literally face palmed from the reaction of the pirate group as they broke their attack formation into panic and confusion. Brook slid down the wall as I was pulling the dagger out of it. I turned to the owner giving him a look to expose himself to the group. "Webb, restrain yourself. And also apologize."

"Sure I can show myself," he said stepping out from behind the wall. "But I cannot apologize for my actions. Princess, I would not stand for a man who asks you to do something of that kind of nature." Webb took a good look at Brook and became confused. "A skeleton?"

After much of a silent argument between Webb and I, I managed to get him to apologize. In between I got him up to speed with what happened on the beach. This made him almost go on a rampage, but with a flick of his dagger sent back to him, he quieted down.

"What are the odds of us landing a princess again?" the long nosed man asked to no one in particular.

"You're right," the orange haired girl replied. She had a twinkle in her eyes that I couldn't quite place what it was. "So for our ship doctor's fee-"

"You shot a cannonball at me," I cut her short. So that's where she was going, I better clear things up. "In any case, I'm anything but a princess. I am not of any royal lineage. I'm nowhere near being capable of royalty. Webb and the others only like to refer to me as princess."

"Then what are you? What's your name?" the taller woman with black hair asked.

"A taboo," I replied quietly. The pirates inquired for what I just said. I shook my head hoping none heard. "I cannot give information about myself to strangers who don't identify themselves first."

"Well I'm Luffy!" the straw hat stated proudly. "I'm going to be the future King of the Pirates. This is my crew and we're called the Straw Hats." He then pointed out to each member naming them for me and Webb.

The blonde cook, Sanji, then approached me. He took my hand once again in his gentlemanly manner. He looked up with a wide grin and…a heart in only exposed his eye? "Gorgeous, please tell me your name!"

I slipped my hand out of his before his lips touched. "Stop touching me so freely," I snapped and walked over to Webb. I didn't want to be near the creep more than I should. Webb wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, you know Webb. He's part of the group we have going on. He's the communication network and always on the move," I said. I started to get a bit hesitant with introducing myself. It's also the reason why I never minded why they called me princess. "I'm April."

"Like the opening budding of the spring flowers!" Sanji exclaimed as he twirled over to me. He twirled. I think I'm scarred. "It's not only the budding to flowers, but budding to other things as well." Sanji stopped short of his twirl confused.

"April, if I may ask," Robin inquired. "When I asked what you were, you said you were a taboo. What did you mean by that?" She actually heard that? She wasn't even near me at all, only Brook was and he didn't even hear it. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. Webb became a bit tense.

"If the Princess doesn't want-" I stopped Webb from continuing. I think the Straw Hats have a right to know since who knows how long they'll have to stay here. They're bound to find out eventually.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked.

"Well considering the fact that we're in the Grand Line, I wouldn't put it past me," Franky replied.

"Cool! You can do magic tricks!" Luffy started to get excited. "Do something!"

"I'm not a magician," I deadpanned. "For those capable of understanding, I'm the offspring of a witch and a wizard. Both were very strong and notable, both knew their time would be up. So they created me." Webb tugged on my arm giving me a look. He knows just as much as our group how much my history affects me. I gave him a weak smile, I have to finish what I started.

"So you're a spell or something?" Nami asked. I shook my head no.

"I was conceived just like everyone else in this room in the most natural way. But as a fetus many spells were casted upon me to prevent the future that they foresaw. I was supposed to be a stillborn. They worked hard to keep me alive. There's no specific spells to bring back a life once it's lost as that is a forbidden universal rule, so they used spells to prevent me from ever dying. Because of that, it causes me to have an abundance of magic at my disposal. That's even more than they have combined. Now for the tricky part.

I was born a healthy baby girl. But the day I was born, two certain creatures visited my parents. Two beings of different worlds wanted to take me away, because I cheated death. One Angel and one Demon. In order to keep me, they had to come to some sort of an agreement with the two beings. The Angel gave some feathers of its wings and the Demon gave some scales from its wings as well. My parents, being as skilled as they were, had to create two concoctions of both ingredients. After which, I had to be injected with both at the same time. Whichever essence, Angel or Demon, took over I'd end up serving for all eternity after my death.

But something unexpected happened. With immense amounts of magic coursing through my infant body it caused the separate potions to mix within me into something other than what was initially intended. I ended up becoming a hybrid of both an Angel and Demon. The creatures themselves were outraged and shocked by what happened, they left. They told my parents that they could deal with me and whatever happens to me. None wanted me anymore as Angels and Demons cannot coexist with each other. My parents were happy that I wasn't bound by a fate created by the mystical beings, but sadden by the fate it left me in.

Luckily for them, I grew up normally as a person. I was able to use magic and they trained me to have control over my two forms. It took a while, but I pulled through and had the forms come to terms with each other. Sounds weird, right? Well believe it or not, the forms have their own consciousness. Eventually my parents passed away after teaching me everything they knew about magic. I was left with figuring out my forms and how to at least hold some sort of control over them while I'm transformed. The only way for this was to come to a compromise of having their own names that branches off from my own. 'April' is just the budding for Aura and Luna. 'Aura' uses the 'A' at the ending and 'Luna' uses the 'L' at the beginning.

This is why I call myself a taboo. I'm supposed to be dead, yet I'm not. I can be both an Angel and a Demon, yet they cannot coincide with the other. I'm not all that powerful as I am still learning and training."

"So you're a mysterious princess magician named Aura-pri-Luna," Luffy stated.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU LISTENING TO?!" his entire crew shouted at him. I'll give him points about the name part and how it actually works out, I thought he wouldn't get that.

"Why would you explain all of that to us?" Zoro asked. "And you mentioned about this place being 'safe'?"

"Because, you're going to be here for however long it takes for you to get through this island's territory. Normally, it won't take too long, but seeing as how our situation is currently it'll be tricky. Princess doesn't want you all to freak out when she transforms to save you," Webb explained. "There are creatures on our isles that never existed here before. We constantly have to fight them and create safe places to stay. You can say we're a resistance."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Chapter 2 for you because I'm going to disappear for the rest of the week due to exams. But at least you have the foundation of April, I hope it's not cringe worthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Morning Surprises**

After showing the Straw Hats to their beds, Webb I and were walking in silence. It was silent for Webb, but an internal war for me.

**_'Why did you tell them?'_** Great…looks like Demon Luna is up first.

_'I don't really know. I just felt like I had to.'_

It was my wishful thinking that I'd hope at least Aura, the little Angel that she is, wouldn't hop on board as well.

_'That's not a proper answer. You can't just go around telling newcomers about us.__' _Thanks Aura, I really appreciate the pressure from both sides.

_'You make it sound like I do this all the time. I don't. In fact, the both of you should already know where I stand when it comes to things concerning myself.' _Hopefully that would keep them quiet for a while. Soon I began to feel their presence dispersing.

"Princess?" Webb called out. "Are _they_ giving you a hard time?" With a heavy sigh, I gave him a nod.

Webb is one of the few people that I grew up with after my parents passed. It was weird how when my parents were alive everyone loved them. But as soon as the news spread that they were no more all that love changed to hatred for some odd reason. My parents weren't bad people. In the end, I got the brunt of it all. No one even cared about the fact that I was a child when they started ostracizing me. Webb and a few others stood up for me, their parents had no qualms and took care of me as well.

"I know that I'm just going to repeat what they said, but why did you tell those pirates your secret?" Webb asked. "It's not like to you be telling temporary guests about yourself, Aura, and Luna."

I stopped walking for a bit realizing where Webb had taken me. We were in front of the base's infirmary. Which means someone got injured during the search for survivors on this Isle. I could already feel Aura's presence weighing on me since she knew she would have some people to heal. I could feel her hesitating due to her anger towards me, yet she was expecting my answer as well.

"I felt like I should trust them," I replied. "I don't know why, but I feel like trusting them would result in something greater. Even though they are a bunch of misfits, I just have this strong feeling of trusting them."

"Well I hope your feeling is right." Webb took his leave as Aura took over my body. She fully transformed me into an Angel and became the dominant consciousness. With light strides, she walked into the infirmary to begin her task.

* * *

The next morning I found myself in my bed. I guess our injured weren't doing too badly since Aura came all the way here. Otherwise I would've woken up in the infirmary. It's happened before but I never had any issues with it. Shrugging off my blanket, I headed to the shower room to freshen up.

The way my stomach churned this early in the morning reminded me that I didn't have any dinner. Neither did the Straw Hats. And now that I'm thinking about it, nor did Webb. Well we'll just have to make it up to the pirates since they are our guests. I could care about Webb later.

Speaking of Webb, I found him in front the door when I exited the women's quarters. I raised a brow at his strange behaviour. "Your overprotective big brother syndrome is getting worse as the days go by." He wasn't older than me, we're both in our late teens. He just likes to pretend that he's got a few years over me. I heard some small giggling coming from behind him.

A little girl and boy came out from hiding behind Webb. "Good morning. You're as pretty as Webb says you are," the little girl said with a big smile. I gave him a glare at how poorly done her braided pigtails were. He gave an awkward laugh in response pushing back his black- but almost blue- fringe. I went down to the girl's level to fix the mess upon her head.

"Did the _handsome_ Webb feed you two breakfast yet?" I asked the children as I was finishing up the little girl's hair. To my surprise they both shook their heads no. "The handsome cook did!" she squealed. The little boy grabbed my hand forcing me to stand up before I fell over. "Come on, I think he has more left for you! He cooked a lot of delicious stuff!"

"Alright I'm coming," I laughed. "You two go on ahead, I need to talk with Webb for a bit."

The children got close whispering to each other while pointing at us. After a few more giggles they disappeared to the mess hall. "Well aren't they the cutest little balls of sunshine. They think we like each other. Where did they come from?" I stretched my tired limbs from last night's fray. I don't usually do combat, but it doesn't hurt to try since I can't always rely on my magic.

"A member of the troops found them in a meadow apparently. He would've taken them to another base if it weren't for their heavily injured older brother. He had one nasty bite on his side. But because of the blood, the monsters never went after the kids," he explained as he opened to door to the mess hall. "Because of the circumstances, instead of taking them to a caregiver base, they ended up here since we were the closest. Aura didn't tell you who she was healing last night?"

We took a seat side by side on one of the benches. "Nope. To be quite honest, I was so tired last night that she couldn't even tell me if she tried. I was out of it." I put my head down on the table using my arms as a cushion. The mess hall was quiet except for the children playing make-believe at the other end. Sounds were coming from the kitchen, my mouth watered from the delicious smells coming from it. But that's when I realized, "Webb, since when did this base have a cook?" I also realized some members of the troops sitting as well, as though they were waiting for something.

"Just wait for it."

As though on cue, the Straw Hats entered the mess hall with a loud start. "Sanji! Food! Is it ready yet?!" Luffy cried out as he took a seat. To me, he just seemed a little too excited. Wait, Sanji was cooking? And here I thought I was going to be the one cooking to make up for the loss of dinner.

Not a moment too soon dishes of all kinds were laid out on all the tables. Everyone started to dig into it all. I decided to follow in suit when a plate already filled with food obscured my line of vision. It was Sanji with the creepy heart in his eye. "Breakfast fit for a princess. Here you go April." My body tensed as my real name come out of his mouth. I should've told them not to use my real name. Webb had to elbow me back to reality. "Thank you Sanji."

"It's my pleasure~!" he happily said as he twirled- or rather did some weird looking footwork- over back to his crew. They seem to liven up the place. Everyone enjoyed the food that Sanji cooked, and surprisingly nothing was left over.

I took a look around and saw that everyone was happy. Not that it was a crime to be happy, but I've never seen them _this_ happy since the creatures appeared. Taking my mind off the topic I spoke to Webb. "So when are you leaving?" Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to send him away.

"This afternoon maybe? Or after lunch. Either way, I'm leaving today. The networking squad has to make a move soon so the other bases and isles knows what going on," he replied. "But don't worry too much, many rotations are happening this week within the troop. Of course, you're not in the rotary session this time around." I was about to ask but he cut me off. "The Straw Hats have been staring at you with stars in their eyes, minus the cook with the heart instead, ever since breakfast ended. Not that I'm happy with it."

_'But now is not the time to worry about that. You need to feed the boy in the infirmary.'_

"I've gotta go Webb, hopefully I can see you one last time before you leave," I said standing up. He gave me a look. "No I'm not joining them right now. Aura has given me orders to tend to our patient."

_'Thanks for the means of escape Aura.'_

_'That wasn't my intention. But if you get wrapped up with them, that means both I and the Demon will too. Now hurry up and go! The poor boy must be starving!'_

_'Alright I'm going! Just let me get him something to drink. We don't need him choking on his food.'_

"Cover for me?" I asked Webb over my shoulder. "That creepy cook is coming over here again."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Things will be kicking into gear very soon! Be on the lookout! Just as a quick note, April talks with her other sides within her mind here is a quick legend:

_'Hello' _\- April

_**'Hello' **_\- Luna

_'Hello'_ \- Aura


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
History Lessons**

"Princess! I found you!"

I turned to face a very excited Luffy. "You don't just 'find' someone who's out in the open." I just came back from visiting the infirmary and was tidying up the fort the kids made in the sitting room. "Is there something you needed?" Please don't let this be a trap, I'd feel like the dumbest person alive if Luffy actually tricks me into something.

I swear his face would've been broken by the size of the grin that appeared on his face. It seemed very weird. "Take us on an adventure through the island!" he shouted. Not a moment too soon a fist came down on his head, effectively knocking him to his feet.

"That's not why we're trying to find her," Nami yelled at him. To be quite honest she almost looked like Luna, just almost. After calming down, the rest of the pirate crew appeared. It seems like they didn't want to end up in the crossfire. "We were wondering if you could tell us more about the island. You and Webb kept hinting upon things like safety and protection, what's wrong with the island?"

"Well which one would you like me to begin with? Should I start with the situation that transpired here, or should I begin talking about the island itself? It's your pick," I said to them.

"I'd like it if you could start with the island's history," Robin answered. "And from there you can get into the present day issue."

"Alright, if you say so," I said taking a seat. "You all might as well get comfy from now. If you want to go and get some snacks or anything, I'm willing to wait."

The moment I said that Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper disappeared and came back with a bunch of stuff. I guess a member of mine was doing a count of our rations on hand because she followed behind them and picked up almost everything they brought, aside from a few things. With an angry huff, she went back to the storage.

"Anyways…let me get started," I announced to get their attention. "In the beginning, the 30 Isles never existed. That is to say that the entire Island was one huge piece of land. There were many villages and towns that existed on it and the Island was called Harmony. The name was rather extremely contradictory as there was no harmony at all. There wasn't anything wrong between the inhabitants, but it was the island itself that had problems.

Almost each town and village, give or take a few that existed near each other, had their own ecosystem. All four seasons existed at the same time in different areas on the island. The seasons also changed at its own speed. Eventually this came to stop as the weather and the earth of the island caused the island to split into 30 pieces. Now on these 30 isles, there is only one single season instead of switching between all four. For example, this is a Beach isle because of Summer while the closest isle near here is a Winter isle covered in ice. Because of this, Harmony is labelled as the Mini-Grandline. Hence is the birth of the 30 Isle Island.

We still consider the 30 isles as one island, so there's no issues that arise as we're all separated. In order to get from place to place, a ship or boat is required."

"Which explains why the Log Pose is reacting the way it is," Nami added on. "A lot of strange things exists in the Grandline."

"And in order for you to leave, unfortunately you have to visit all of the isles in a specific order or else you would be stuck here forever. Should you accidentally skip ahead you would have to start all over no matter how far you've managed to get," I added. "In terms of the Log Pose, you would have to stay around 2-3 days on the isle before moving on. The time varies depending on the isle you're on and how the magnetic fields on the isle is behaving."

"We have to stay here for about 3 months!?" Usopp cried. "What the heck is wrong with this island!"

"Let me finish." I shot him a glare to shut up. "This process would take at least 3 months if you were travelling alone as you are with no help and you got through perfectly. However that is never the case as travellers always get lost and are stuck here for a long time. Some even decided to give up and just live here. In order for you to shorten the time you're here, you would have to find someone native to these lands who knows it very well and is willing to journey with you. Only then you can leave quickly. The only ones who can help you are the members of the Resistance. But because of the present day problem, we aren't as willing to lend a hand as we have to protect ourselves and the other inhabitants.

"And the present day problem is..?" Sanji asked.

"The Rune Monsters. Creations of magic." I put up a hand to stop anyone who was about to talk. "Before me, there were three great sorcerers. Two were my parents and there was another one. He too knew his time was coming to an end, but he had no partner to reproduce with. That was because no one felt safe with the spells he was using.

Each spell, rune, or potion has a beginning and an end. There's always a way to reverse or counter it. Except for the Forbidden Book that contained a lot of beginnings and not so many ends. He tried to fix that and made it his life's mission to find an end to all of them. Unfortunately he didn't get very far as he died on his worktable in the middle of working on some forbidden potions and runes. This happened in the same month my parents passed.

No one was around him at the time of his death, so there was nothing anyone can do to prevent the potions from mixing and leaking onto the runes. The potions created an unstable being, the runes provided for the physical bodies and 'essence' of the living. It was then the Rune Monsters were born. There were only few sightings of them in and around, so once the citizens figured out it was something that had to do with magic they instantly blamed the three sorcerers, which all lead back to me in the end.

As the years went by more and more of these monsters started appearing in many shapes, forms, and sizes. They gained the ability to adapt and evolve as well. Before we knew it, the isles are flooded with the Rune Monsters. Yet no one knew how they learned to multiply. And no one knows who the leader behind them all is, that theory only came to be as we realized they would act on orders. They even have their own hierarchy system."

"Sorry for interrupting," Franky voiced. "But we got here last night. Why is it we never seen any of these creatures?"

"You would've. At least two chances. The first would be in the very waters you were sailing on, and the second is when you guys docked on the beach where I was. I just guess you guys were lucky in having a reckless captain because the cannon fire scared off the creatures," I answered. "Which was very momentarily, that's why I had you all follow me here as soon as I woke up."

Usopp and Chopper started freaking out after the explanation.

"Creatures created from magic," Robin stated. "Didn't you say that you could also use magic? Couldn't you get rid of them all?"

"I do use magic, but like I said earlier they were created from a combination of potions and runes from the Forbidden Book. Those have no ends. Even if I tried, I don't even know where the book is so I don't even know the combinations that were involved. The monsters have layers of magic I can't even begin to imagine how to get through.

Though we have found certain weak points, even fatal areas. That's how we managed to get by for so long. But like I said the monsters have the ability to adapt and evolve. Only certain attack points and ways to weaken them can work for so long on different types of monsters. It's a puzzle we have to take time to decode before we know what will work."

I stood up and started rearranging the sitting room again. I let them have their silence in order to think over everything I just said. If they want to go through on their own, they will need to be extremely vigilant as to how they're getting around. Otherwise, they have to try and persuade someone to temporarily join their crew to lead them through. That in itself is a mission because we don't want to leave our responsibilities. At most we can only aid them with a map consisting of all the bases locations.

"I'll leave you to decide what you want to do," I said as I started walking out of the room.

"But we already came to a decision." I turned to look at Luffy. It kind of scared me that he had a 'getting down to business' look on his face.

"You guys didn't even talk it over, how do you have a decision?"

"Because I'm the captain. My crew follows everything I do," he said as a smile started to grow. "No matter how reckless."

"Really now? And what is this decision?" I asked with my arms crossed. What kind of game was he playing at?

"I was serious when I asked you to take us on an adventure."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally, the call to action! (After a bit of a history lesson). I hope the explanations make enough sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Just Go!**

"You know, you should go."

"Why are you still here?" I snapped. I turned to see Webb invading my private place where I go to think. Which happened to be sitting on the roof just outside my window. He's still here and it's late in the evening. He said he was leaving in the afternoon.

"Because I knew you would be here sulking," he answered taking a seat beside me. "The networking squad wouldn't fall apart if I left here later." He playfully ruffled my hair.

"Whatever," I mumbled swatting his hand away from me. "I'm not sulking."

"Ok, you're not sulking. You're just throwing a tantrum."

I gave him the hardest glare that I could muster in that moment. And all he did was laugh it off. I hugged my knees so I wouldn't attempt pushing him off the roof.

"Where should I go?" I asked referring to his earlier comment. I had a feeling he knew what exactly happened to a T. Webb is that type of guy.

"You should go and take the Straw Hats on an adventure through the land." He gave a little push indicating that he did already know everything. Was he spying on me?

"You and your overprotective big brother syndrome." He put an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him.

"And where would you be if it wasn't for my syndrome?" he asked.

"Clearly not sitting on a roof with you," I replied. He pinched my cheek saying something like how I should respect him more.

Webb stayed quiet to allow me to sort through my thoughts. The moment Luffy said he wanted me to be their guide, something inside me blew up. Up until now I still can't place what I was feeling at the time. I blew off the Straw Hats in the end and disappeared for the rest of the day. I don't even remember what I told them either, but I knew I strongly declined. I put my head down. "Why me?"

"Why you? Because there's nobody better suited to guide them," Webb answered.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot." Shrugging his arm off my shoulder I turned to face him. "Besides, I can't go. I have to help the resistance."

"You don't have to help the resistance," Webb replied. "You only feel responsible in helping us because the situation has something to do with magic, and that's because you're the only magic user left. To be quite honest, you gave us more than enough help. You helped us build safe houses and bases all over the island, each one reinforced with barrier enchantments. You even taught us how to use certain spells to protect these places."

"That's because if I didn't, we would all be dead by now," I stated. Webb sighed and put a hand over mine.

"April listen," he said my name and my body stiffened. He was really serious now. "I've known you since we were children. And I know that you hate when people call you April because of what happened when you were little, which is why we call you Princess."

Where was he going with this, and why were my words stuck in my throat?

"You were always the mature one. You even seemed to age much faster than the rest of us, but it was only your knowledge that exceeded ours. Once the outbreak of the Rune Monsters occurred, you made yourself into a Leader figure and protected us for so long. It's not your fault that the monsters were created, so I don't even know why you feel guilty about it. There's no one else to lead the Straw Hats except you. We have more than enough members within the Resistance, we can handle ourselves with you out of commission. Just go with them, blow off a little steam. When was the last time you actually relaxed or had fun?

And really, who knows what'll become of the situation if you go along with them. Perhaps you may find the ultimate weakness of the Rune Monsters, or even their leader. Better yet, you might even find the Forbidden Book. You're the one who taught us how to fight the monsters, the best thing for you do to is to go with them and figure out a way to end all of this."

Webb pulled me in for a hug. "And you need to stop blaming yourself. This was way out of your control."

I returned the hug. Webb always knew what to say, maybe that's why we were the closest in our group growing up. But then a thought came up. "You talked to them already, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't be an overprotective big brother if I didn't," he chuckled. "That's why no one was looking for you after you bolted. I had a nice long talk with them. Besides, you're the one who said you trusted them."

"So you trust them too?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Why do you think I had a nice _long_ talk with them?" he countered.

"Fine, that only leaves me with, did you actually talk? Or did you yell at them?" I inquired.

"We talked," Webb simply answered.

"So you did yell at them."

* * *

The next morning I arrived at the mess hall for breakfast. Sanji was yet again in the kitchen cooking up another storm. I saw the Straws Hats engaging in small chatter with the rest of the Resistance members.

Webb left for another base late last night. He was trying to 'boost my confidence' for whatever reason I don't really know. I didn't need a confidence boost. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave without me being sure of my decision. It was that and he had some feelings he needed to sort out. I did promise him that if our paths crossed and he was wrong, I owed him a punch in the face.

I finally found Nami and approached her.

"Good morning," I greeted her and the rest at the table. "How is the Log Pose looking?"

She took a glance at it before answering. "It seems to have calmed down a little." I smiled.

"That sounds great. We should be able to leave around tomorrow afternoon."

Before I knew it, the Straw Hats started a celebration because I agreed to go with them. But guess who had to clean up after them.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Would you look at that? A 3-Chapter update! And 2 more exams to go!

Just some bonding between April and Webb. He really is the person who pushes April forward. Maybe that's an upside to his overprotective big brother syndrome...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
In One Ear, and Out the Other**

They wanted to leave right then and there but I pleaded to leave at least by tomorrow afternoon. There are some things I had to take care of before I left my post. For example, assigning others to some of the non-magical duties I have to leave behind. After much persuasion, and with the help of Nami's strength, we managed to pacify the Straw Hats that were being quite stubborn about my request.

This also meant that I had to agree to taking them out for the day to see the isle and monsters – which I much rather not run into – and explain whatever else there is to explain about the 30 Isle Island. Given the time, at least I can do all my planning at night and then implementations in the morning. Thanks to Webb, I have a rough list of the transitions this week so I can properly lay out the responsibilities and assign semi-permanent positions.

So now, here we are. Outside of the protective base and magic barriers. Just out in the open like the perfect bait we are. I'm actually quite surprised that we didn't have any run-ins with the Rune Monsters, but then again I am taking a safe route. Instead of a day full of sightseeing, I offered to take them to the Marketplace to get supplies.

"Princess~!"

The way he drawls out my name makes me aggravated. It was even worse when he used my real name. Sanji actually took a lot of time to adjust to calling me Princess instead of April. He felt that I shouldn't hide my true name and let the world bask in its beauty. Yeah, well you don't know about the scars attached to that name.

"What is it Sanji?" I asked to cut him off. I think I heard Zoro snickering on the side.

"If the Rune Monsters destroys everything, how does the Marketplace still stand?" he asked. "More magic barriers?"

"That's correct. The bases, Marketplaces, our resources, and anywhere of key importance has magical barriers protecting them," I answered. "However all means of imports, exports, and transports fends for themselves against the creatures. There's not much I can do for everyday routines, there's only one of me."

"Wouldn't that just exhaust you?" Chopper asked in concern.

"Initially setting them up and creating them do take a lot of work and magic, but like I said my magic reserves are enhanced since my parents tempered with me a lot. But that doesn't mean that I don't pour more than enough magic into the barriers, I actually do to the point I need rest until I make another set." I climbed onto a tree branch and motioned them to follow but not fall. I sensed some Rune Monsters coming close. After they passed we hopped down and I continued my explanation. "The barriers are set up through runes and tangible magically enhance objects. Once they're up its smooth sailing. They do become weak over time, which is why we rotate every once in a while to keep me on the move to patch up on the lost magic. They all should be fine for the next five months, so I can relax unless I need to create more for other things."

"I expected that to be more complicated," Robin said. "But I guess you had lots of practice in breaking it down to explain to others."

"Yet the _others_ paid no attention at all," Nami sighed. I couldn't quite understand what she meant by that, but I did notice the sound of some absent footsteps. "Not even the fool who asked the question."

"I listened!" Chopper added. "It's just our monster crewmates couldn't keep their hands off the scary Rune Monsters."

All the blood in my body went cold as I looked back at the scene. They're attacking the monsters. The one thing I hoped not to do.

"Those idiots," I muttered angrily. If this happens all the time, I don't know how we'll make it all the way through the island territory. "We're in trouble. The Rune Monsters flock. It doesn't matter what type, they just flock. Not even the trees are safe anymore."

"I'm scared! What do we do Princess?!" Chopper started freaking out. Again. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a hobby.

"The only thing we can do. We have to kill them very quickly before the others arrive," I announced to the three near me. "The Marketplace isn't far anymore, so once we're done we're making a mad dash to the safety of the barrier."

"If I remember correctly, you said each type had it's weak and fatal points," Robin questioned. "What about these types?"

"The four-legged ones needs to be attacked straight through the head and the two-legged ones needs to be struck in the right leg," I answered as we made a move to the battlefield. "Otherwise if those fail, we need to hit them with everything we got until we find the right spot. Let's try to get this done before any of the flying types appear."

As we were running, my body started to feel really light though something was pushing down on my mind.

_'Let me take over.'_

I listened to Aura and allowed her to control of my body in Angel form. Usually when this happens it's like taking the back seat and allowing another to drive. I'm fully aware of what's happening and fully accessible to my five senses, I'm just not in control. I can somewhat still be in control of the body, but only if Aura listens to my instructions. Luna doesn't appear in the 'backseat' because we agreed that they wouldn't interfere with the other, only I can be in command.

Once the transformation was complete, Aura opened her wings and began to increase her speed towards the Rune Monsters. I knew she was assessing who was capable of holding their ground therefore going after the one in the most trouble. Usopp.

Stopping a few feet away, Aura materialized her Light Bow and Arrows. She knocked two arrows for the two Rune Monsters – a four-legged and a two-legged.

_'Are you certain those were the weak points of these creatures?'_ she asked me.

_'I'm pretty sure they are since the last update. Be ready for more shots if it doesn't work.'_

Aura released the arrows knocking another two in case. Before Usopp could react to get his next set of ammunition ready, the arrows already went through the Rune Monsters and they collapsed. Seeing this, a cocky grin spread across his face. "I see that my skill have worn you out!"

"You merely scratched them long nose," Aura said to him as she went to inspect if the creatures were really down. "I just saved your life." We watched as the spells came undone and the Rune Monsters began to disintegrate. "We need to hurry before more show up. All of you are idiots for attacking them." She then explained the situation to him and what he needed to do.

_'You could use his name you know. It's a little rude calling him long nose,'_ I said to Aura.

_'You, who doesn't even use her own name, shouldn't have the right to say that.'_ I hate it when she reprimands me. _'You have your reasons, and I have mine. It doesn't feel right if I address them by their real names.'_

Aura took off towards Brook. The skeleton keeps shrieking or laughing in a high tone. She stopped right next to him facing the four opponents. He took notice of her after hearing the sound of her drawing out her twin blades.

"Oh my! You're beautiful!" he exclaimed. "An Angel! How wonderful."

The Rune Monsters became even more aggressive after seeing Aura. We kind of have a reputation with them.

"May I see your–"

"Finish that indecent sentence if you really would like to lose your head," Aura threatened Brook. I didn't even realize she had a blade to his throat…cervical vertebrate? He's all bones!

_'Aura! Stand down!'_ I shouted at her. _'You cannot harm them!'_

_'How dare this skeleton ask such a question? I don't even know why the Spider missed the first time.'_

She means Webb. Luna and Aura has this tendency to call other people by other names. At least to my benefit, the names are consistent and identical.

Aura listened and directed her frustration at the charging Rune Monsters. After she took down the first of the four-legged group, Brook got the idea and made do with the rest. Thanks to Robin, Nami, and Chopper the word got out pretty fast and the other creatures were taken down as well.

Aura took flight and lead them all the way to the Marketplace. Once she landed, her presence left and I was once again in control and back to my normal self. I separated the three and gave the rest of the Straw Hats a stern lecture. Yet, there were some who still didn't listen. Namely Luffy.

"Come on, I just wanted to have a go at them," he whined. "They're really cool! Is that what magic is really like?"

This ended up with me vowing to put him in magical binds once we leave the Marketplace and until we returned back to the base.

Once I finished giving them a piece of my mind, they set off to their own destinations shopping around for the necessities they needed. I on the other hand set off for a small stall at the end of the Marketplace.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

How's it been? The story may seem like it doesn't include the Straw Hats more explicitly, but like I said this is April's story. With more development the Straw Hats will soon begin to shine in all their glory!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Old, but Wise**

"Grandma, are you here?" I pushed the beaded curtain aside and entered the little place. I don't have a living grandmother, but to me she's just like a grandmother.

A small old lady wearing a hooded cloak came into view. I can smell the scent of potions coming off of her. I taught her how to make basic healing potions from common herbs in which she makes a business off of. Though the shop is a little small, it's big enough for her to maneuver within.

"My precious little girl, yes please come in," she said as she took my hands in her soft ones. "I was expecting you, but not this soon."

"Would you like me to leave and come back?" I joked. She swatted my arm in return.

She gave me a cup of tea and we sat down at her little table. She began telling me about her day, about the inter-island travellers, and how the business was doing. Of course I listened and laughed where appropriate. Soon we fell into a comfortable silence. That is until she started giving me a weird look.

"So tell me what's on your mind," she said out of nowhere. I was caught off guard, I didn't know how to react except choking on my tea. "There's no need to be so surprised. Since you were little, you would come here whenever something's bothering you and Webb was out of reach. You took your mind off of things by teaching me about potions or to see if my skills got a little rusty."

I bit my lower lip just knowing that she read me like a book. Here I thought I was simply visiting, not to pour out my feelings onto an elderly woman. She has more than enough weight on her shoulders I shouldn't add to it. But she's wise, which is why I always see her

So I began telling her everything. Everything since the night the Straw Hats arrived. Though I only told her the gist of the private conversation Webb and I had. She just sat there and listened to everything I had to say until I came to the end where I let them wander off to explore the Marketplace.

"You made the right decision," she said at the end. "You need to live a little. You cannot keep yourself strapped down to this island. Especially to those ungrateful people who've done nothing but cause you pain and suffering after your parents passed." My body stiffened when she talked a little about my past. "You deserve much greater rewards than what's given to you right now. We can never repay you for what you've done, what the Resistance has done."

She suddenly got up and headed to the back of the shop. I heard her rummaging through some stuff, and heard several glass bottles hitting together. When she came back she had a basket in hand filled with many bottles of different size. Each contained certain healing potions.

"I know you've been trying to get on the good side of these people, but it's no good if they're just sticking by you for survival and not for just you as a being. It only leaves you even more hurt," she placed the basket on the table in front of me. "For you and the crew under your care."

"Well, I'm just that type of person. Even if they don't like me still, I can't hold that against them and let them die. If I know I can prevent something, I will go through with it," I answered with a bittersweet smile. "There's nothing I can do to get them to like me. So I gave up on the thought."

I fingered a few of the bottles in the basket to check out what exactly they were. I heard Grandma sigh a little. "Just make sure you come and see me again one last time before you go."

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, I can quickly swing by before we set sail," I replied.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

I heard some footsteps outside. "Then what do you mean?"

"Oh there you are!" we turned our attention to the entrance where Chopper was. Actually he was in another form that enabled him to carry things. "It was hard to sniff you out with all the herbs. But I also needed herbs so I was directed here to buy some."

"Well I guess I have to leave now," I said as I got up with the basket in hand.

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes. But just know, you've made the right decision."

* * *

Chopper was all giddy as we headed back to the entrance of the Marketplace. We decided to wait there until everyone came back from shopping. I did a little more digging around within the basket and check out some of the potions. They were all spot on! Not one of them had a fault. I was a bit too engrossed in my task I almost missed Chopper's question.

"Who was that old lady?" he asked. "You seemed very close with her."

"Indeed I am," I replied. "She may not be it, but she's like a grandmother to me. When I was little, she would let me hide in her shop whenever the citizens decided to harass me. She would always shoo them away and keep me safe until someone I trusted came to get me. In turn, I taught her how to make potions from herbs. Ever since her business has been going strong."

"I'm sorry if I made you look back on your past. Mine's a bit similar so I can understand how you feel," he said sadly. He shook his head and placed a smile on his face again. "It sure was nice of her to give us a goodie basket! I can't wait to see how the potions work."

"You do realize I'm an advanced sorcerer," I said in a flat tone.

"Sorry, I forgot," he laughed. "I was caught up in the moment."

"Don't get too caught up, I don't know if I have a spell strong enough free you," I joked.

"But you just said you're an advanced sorcerer!" This made us both laugh, a genuine one at that.

"I like you," Chopper innocently stated. Before I could say or do anything he noticed something ahead. "I think I can see Franky and Usopp. Let's hurry!"

He left me to my surprised thoughts and ran ahead. Chopper said that he likes me. He's known me for about a day, and he's already come to like me. I started to feel a little strange because no one's ever accepted me so quickly. No one ever told me the words 'I like you.' To be honest I'm actually a little scared as I'm used to being only shunned.

After a while every Straw Hat member showed up and we started to make our journey back. I tricked Luffy into a binding spell that prevented him from attacking any Rune Monsters that he comes across. He wasn't happy with it, but it had to be done. If he attempted to attack, he'd fall over as the spell binds all his limbs to his body.

As I walked passed his fallen figure, I swear I heard something along the lines of "Mysterious magician princesses are mean."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I really do prefer updating in batches of multiple chapters. It allows me to edit more freely in order to keep the flow. But I can't be certain on how many chapters will be added in each batch, last time was 3. As long as you guys are enjoying it, that's all I can ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Now it Begins**

Today's the day we set sail. We're currently loading the supplies we bought yesterday onto their ship: Thousand Sunny. There was an extra empty storage space back at the base where it held everything.

As they got started late in the morning, I was busy assigning tasks to the members of the Resistance. There wasn't any major reconstruction of duties, so it was pretty easy to do. After that I went to my room and picked up the necessities that I needed. I'm used to travelling so I already knew what I should and shouldn't pack. But considering that fact that I'll be on this ship for a while, I packed a little extra.

Before I knew it, I was already at the front door about to leave to join the Straw Hats at their ship. Was I a little scared? Yes and No. Yes because of the notorious reputation of the Straw Hats that I came to learn last night during my research. And No because it's not like they're an actual threat to me at all, they're almost like heroes. Just almost because they're Pirates at the end of the day.

I started to hesitate a bit when I placed my hand on the door knob. For sure I'm ready for this, but is it time for me to leave the Resistance to handle themselves?

**_'Just walk out already. There's no need to be dramatic.' _**Luna's voice almost made me jump out of my skin. **_'Besides I can't wait to see the world.'_**

_'And you're telling me I'm dramatic. There's no world for you to see because you've been to all the Isles multiple times,' _I replied to her.

**_'A demon can dream.'_**

_'Alright Luna, you dream to your heart's content.'_

"Good bye my fellow members of the Resistance, and Hello to the new adventure." And with that, I walked out the door.

* * *

Now I'm on board the Thousand Sunny. I never realized what the ship looked like. After all it was nighttime when they arrived and I just woke up from fainting due to them shooting at me a cannonball. To be honest, I know that I'm going to hold that over them forever. Anyways back to the ship's appearance. At first I thought it was a Sunflower from really far away. When I got closer it was then I realized it was only a cute looking lion that can strongly pass off as the sun.

"Finally we can go!" Luffy came running out of nowhere. He ended up sitting on the lion's head.

"You're here." Surprised, I found Robin on the upper deck looking down at me. "The rest of your stuff was already moved into the girl's room."

"What stuff?" I asked confused. The only things I had were what I was holding right now: two bags.

"Some extra stuff were in the storage and it belonged to none of us so we assumed it was yours," Nami replied appearing next to Robin. She motioned for me to follow

True to their words, some of my belongings were in there, for example my wardrobe. There was a little paper stuck on with a smiley face. The Troop must've done it while I was busy this morning before they were headed out for the day. There was also my bookshelf and my bedside trunk in there. Well those are the important things I needed for everyday life.

"I've never seen these books before let alone the language," Robin said as she ran a finger down the spines of a few books. "Are these your spell books?"

"You're right. Spells, runes, mixture recipes, basically just about everything I know and extra for reference. The trunk holds my supplies." I opened the said trunk to make sure there wasn't any damage done to the contents within. "I wasn't planning on bringing much with me, but it looks like some were thinking ahead of me."

"Well that's fine anyways, it doesn't take up much room. But then again the room is bigger than it should be. I'll ask the boys to move your bookshelf to the library," Nami said. "Come on, let's head back to the deck."

Once we were back on the grassy deck Nami disappeared while giving out some orders to the men. Everyone began moving and doing certain tasks which then lead to the Sunny sailing out of the tall capes. I had nothing really to do so I felt out of place. I decided to go off on the side to look at the scenery of the first isle. The only thing I did do was giving directions to the next isle.

"Hey." I jumped at the sudden voice interrupting my silence. From the corner of my eye I spotted something green.

"Hi. Do you need me to do something?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to say at that point. I'm not a part of their crew so I have no specific role on the ship. I'm only here because they needed me in order to move on in their adventure.

"You said this was Isle number 1 of the 30. Do you have names for them or you just call them by numbers?" Zoro asked. This question seemed to gain everyone's attention.

"Sometimes names sometimes numbers. It depends on the mood of the user. The isles are named based upon the dominant season and features." I replied. I gestured towards the fully revealed isle. "This one is called Beachside. Majority of this isle is a large beach. Towards the centre is the forest where all businesses, housing, and everyday life of the citizens are. There used to be businesses and houses on the beach itself, but then the Rune Monsters happened."

"So every isle is a mystery until we get there?" Luffy asked stroking his chin.

"Not really since I know them all."

"Well keep it a secret! It'll be a fun game!" he shouted. "I want to guess what they are!"

"Fair enough," I agreed. "But I should be allowed to tell you how to dress. There are drastic changes between the climates of the isles."

"And what's the next one?" Chopper asked. I didn't notice that he reverted back into his smaller form.

"Just makes sure you have your winter gear on standby."

* * *

Chopper led me to his Doctor's Office. He was really excited to see what potions Grandma gave us. He had a little skip in his step which I had to warn him about because he was carrying the basket. I was just surprised about how many rooms were on the ship. So it phased me a little when I saw his fully furnished and operational Doctor's Office.

The little guy placed the basket on his desk and pulled over an extra chair for me. Once we sat down, he began to carefully pull out each bottle and vial. I watched him hesitate on how to sort them.

"I don't know what to do," he finally said. The basket was already empty and everything was sorted wrong. I'll give him points for trying having no knowledge of what each mixture was for.

"Well, it goes a little like this."

I took the reins and started to sort them properly. I sorted them by the attributes of the potions and those with similar attributes. When I was finished I explained to him what each was for. He pulled out some labels and we started on that. I couldn't help but see a little frown on his face.

"What's wrong Chopper?" I asked as I took the labeled bottles and placed them on a shelf. They were beginning to take up space on the desk.

"I'm the ship's Doctor, but it seems like you even surpass me in medicine." He dropped his arms in defeat. So that's what he was thinking.

"No, I surpass you in magic not medicine. Sure I can fully heal a person, but a doctor is still needed for anything else I may miss," I said to him. "You know what, I'll make a book of recipes for you so you can make some herbal potions too. Just make sure you don't try anything spontaneous because that just becomes dangerous." _Which also led to the Rune Monsters._

"Really?" he asked.

"Really."

Another happy giggle escaped his mouth and we were back to our labeling task. As we were doing so Chopper told me a little about himself. He told me how he was an outcast since birth because of his blue nose. And then the cold treatment because even worse after he ate the human-human devil fruit. Nobody accepted him except for the doctors he lived with. So that explains his background in medicine.

He got brighter again when he spoke of how the early members of the Straw Hats came to his island. They saved his island from their oppressive king. After that he joined their crew, but only after everyone broke him out of his feeling of self-responsibility to stay on the island. As he finished his story we finished labeling.

We found some empty shelves in his office and started to store the bottles in there. But it was a little weird not in the sense of anything that we were doing. I just felt like something was a bit off in that moment but I couldn't place what it was. Just as I was reaching for the last bottle to pass off to Chopper the contents within started to vibrate. Each vibration became stronger and bigger ripples appeared in the bottle.

Please don't tell me it's what I think it is…

I quickly secured to the bottle on the shelf and grabbed Chopper. "Quick lead me to the deck!"

"What's wrong?" he asked confused as ever. At that moment the ship rocked.

"I believe we're under attack by the water type Rune Monsters."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I disappeared on you guys didn't I? Well that's because I starting working. I'm not making any excuses when I say majority of the time I'm tired and almost sleeping most of the time. But in the times I'm awake I'm running around doing errands because of the convenience that I'm the one who has the day off and is home. Other than that I do write little by little, but this is not the only story I have in the works. Enjoy the 3 chapter update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
****A Quick Dip, Anyone?**

Running up only to be surprised to an enemy-clear deck was an understatement. I was speechless and shocked. Did they already beat up the monsters in the time it took for me to get here or were my senses starting to fail me? The latter of the two thoughts scared me more because I always relied on my senses as they were never wrong.

I felt something like a little blip in my mind. It directed me to the side of the ship. Looking over and into the water I saw the movements of the Rune Monsters waiting below. Ok so my senses weren't getting rusty, that's a relief. But why weren't they on the ship attacking?

"What happened?" I heard Chopper shout as he rushed over to Luffy.

So an attack was launched?

"I don't know. They came on the ship out of nowhere. One attacked me and got scared so they all retreated," Luffy said proudly though he did look a little pale. "Splashing me with sea water won't defeat me!"

Sea water? If they splashed him, he wouldn't look so faint unless…

"Luffy, are you a devil fruit eater?" I asked. He turned and gave me a bright smile. "Of course! I'm a rubber human because I ate the gum-gum devil fruit." He started to tell Chopper how he 'scared' off the Rune Monsters. There's more to it than just that.

I stared over the railing again and into the water. The Rune Monsters were still there but they seemed rather calm about it. Almost like they were formulating a plan.

"It's not over is it?" Zoro asked coming up to my side. "I doubt those things would just give up."

"They didn't give up," I reaffirmed his assumption. "There's something more to this. They're too calm right now."

Just then from the other side of the ship, water was sent flying and landed directly on both Luffy and Chopper who was attending to him.

"They think water is our weakness," I said to Zoro. "How many of you are devil fruit eaters?"

"Only four," he answered. "What? Are they just going to keep throwing water at us?"

"If that were the case, the deck would be flooded. There's something more."

_'Aura let's take flight.'_

_'If you say so Princess.'_

Aura took over as my body took form of an angel. She flapped her wings and soared high above the mast. She began looking in all directions for any unusual movements.

_'You were right, there is something more. The flying type are conversing with the water type.'_

This is bad.

_'Quick, Aura go down and inform everyone about the situation. We need to ready them for battle.'_

_'Already ahead of you.'_

Aura descended in the middle of the deck where everyone were trying to take care of the wet Luffy and Chopper. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm giving the devil fruit eaters three options. Find a way to defend yourself, find someone who can defend for you, or go inside and hide." I think she handled that quite well at least they may start to take the Rune Monsters a bit more seriously.

"Why would they need to hide?" Usopp asked.

"Because the creatures discovered that there are devil fruit eaters on board. They will try to use the flying types to snatch them up and drop them into the sea," Aura replied. "They're smart creatures figuring out that some of you have a weakness to water, but not smart enough to realize that the weakness doesn't apply to everyone."

"It really is a problem!" Usopp started freaking out. He was followed by Nami who kept saying that she didn't want to be dropped into the sea.

"Those that are useful, you need to kill enough of them in order to drive them away. They lose confidence as their numbers get smaller," Aura stated. "I'll stay above to get the flying types and I'll try my best to keep them away from the ship's airspace."

Aura was about to fly up again when she realized no one was moving. Having being used to commanding the Resistance who follow instructions, this was a little new to her. "Why aren't you moving?"

"Our captain gives us the final order," Brook answered. "We decided to follow him therefore we must obey him."

"We'll do what the feather-winged magician said," Luffy announced. "Alright, let's go!"

I felt the anger bubbling up within Aura. None of my transformations take well to names other than Aura and Luna. I need to be very careful with this otherwise Aura will flat out refuse to help them.

_'Listen Aura, Luffy isn't someone you should waste your breath over.'_

_'He called me a feather-winged magician.'_

_'At least you're not a mysterious princess magician named Aura-pri-luna.'_

_'That sounds fair enough. It's time to fight back mysterious princess magician.'_

_'Haha, you're hilarious.'_

Aura smirked at my last comment before flying up again. This time the flying types were heading over to the Sunny and the water type were taking their position. She readied her Light Bow and took aim at the winged creatures.

"Heavenly Shower!" Aura called out as she released the arrow. The said arrow then split into multiple beams of arrows covered in white light hitting all of the flying type that were at the front of the flock. As the arrows hit, magical substances spurted from the wounds. While cringing in pain, the flying Rune Monsters fell.

_'You know, I never figured out how anything is Heavenly about that attack. It's quite gruesome if you ask me.' _I said the Aura. I'm not lying, the sight isn't pretty.

_'Be quiet. Nobody asked you,'_ Aura half growled back in response.

Ok, I'll back off. It's her attack anyways, who am I to say anything about it? Oh right, I'm the host body!

Aura used the Heavenly Shower attack a few more times until the flying Rune Monsters gave up trying to pursue the Ship. But it was a bit too easy chasing them off and I knew Aura felt the same way. She flew over to the mast and stood on the very tip of it, Light Bow still in hand.

_'Something's not right. It shouldn't be that easy.'_

_'I know. For now we'll just have to stay up here since we're the only ones capable of launching an aerial attack.'_

* * *

Back on the deck of the Sunny, the Straw Hats were putting up quite the fight against the water type Rune Monsters. The devil fruit eaters had much difficulty attacking because part of the bodies of the Rune Monsters are made up of sea water.

Zoro and Sanji were having a competition on who can defeat the most Rune Monster while everyone else were just trying their best to hold their ground. From Aura's view, all she saw was the cook and swordsman sweeping the deck clean of monsters, which was a good thing in one stand point.

Of all the devil fruit eaters, Brook had a great advantage since he too was a swordsman. He didn't have much contact with the creatures and was able to fend them off. Luffy, Chopper, and Robin on the other hand had a lot of difficulty since their attacks are more physical. Nami and Usopp made up for that drawback with their own combination moves. Franky on the other hand was trying to steer the ship away from the fray.

Aura swooped down just in time to fend off the Rune Monster that tried to sneak up behind Luffy.

"Be sure to watch your back Straw Hat," she said in a low tone. "I can't watch you all when I'm trying to figure out their next line of attack."

"There's more!" he shouted happily. "Let them come, I will beat them up!"

_'This idiot– '_

_'Aura relax. You need to get used to it since we will be with them for a while.' _

"What's that?" Luffy asked to no one in particular. Aura followed his line of view which led straight up into the sky. A weird looking cyclone of the flying type Rune Monsters were heading straight down in the centre of the ship

"Their next line of attack…" Aura sprang into action. "They're trying to sink the ship."

Aura put her Light Bow away and pulled out her dual blades. "Blessing of the Sanctuary." The two blades lit up in a white light in response to the magic boost. Spreading her wings, Aura kicked up into the air and headed straight towards the creatures. Picking up speed, she began to spin with the blades held firmly in each hand.

"Heavenly Fire Strike!" the white blades shined brighter as Aura thrust herself into the centre of the cyclone. The blades tore through all of the creatures while the white fire that followed after burnt them and the ones that didn't get hit. Once she got through to the other end, she rushed back down to the ship. "Quick, whoever's free hit the falling Rune Monsters before the ones that haven't disintegrated reach the ship." This job fell into the hands of Zoro and Sanji who changed their contest into who can hit away the most.

Once the water types saw the downfall of the flying types, they withdrew from battle. Luckily the Rune Monsters that were defeated on the ship disintegrated into smoke so there wasn't much of a clean up to do.

"Woot! That was fun!" Luffy shouted. "Please tell me there's more later!"

"Your idea of fun is really twisted," Aura deadpanned. Nami and Usopp agreed in a glum mood.

"You're really strong feather-wing!" he added.

_'He dropped magician and called me feather wing. Are you completely sure that I cannot inflict an injury on him?'_

_'I am completely sure that you can't harm him. And you're an angel, are you supposed to be wanting to hurt people?'_

_'I can make an exception.'_

"Anyways!" Franky shouted to get everyone's attention. "Because of the fight, we were thrown off course a little. Angel-miss, if you could please give me the proper directions."

Aura sighed and headed to the helm to give directions to the second isle. I knew she was a little annoyed by the new names. Which is why she switched back with me once she was done with Franky.

"We should be closer now, we weren't thrown off course that much," I said to them. "If you look straight ahead, you'll see the snowy mountains of the next isle already."

"You're right!" Chopper exclaimed from Zoro's shoulder. How they all ended up at the helm was beyond me.

"Alright Franky! Go straight ahead!" Nami commanded. "I'm assuming this is a Winter isle."

"You're right. Any guesses of what it's called?" I asked. "I was told to keep this part as a game."

There were multiple guesses that were thrown around, some were really far from the mark. These were done by Luffy. Apparently everything had to do with something related to meat. Robin was the last person to make a guess, her's being Snowball. She laughed after her guess because it sounded a bit ridiculous.

"Well I hate to break it to you all that your guesses are all wrong," I stated.

A huge chorus of disappointment erupted from the Straw Hat crew.

"Isle number two being a Winter isle is called Ice Cream Cake."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Update 2~! And of course they're near the second isle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
****Treats and Falls**

We arrived at Ice Cream Cake around midnight. Usually it takes a day to travel from isle to isle, but I led them through a short cut so it only took about a little more than half a day. I advised Luffy– no matter how much he wanted to make it to shore –that we sleep on the ship and then in the morning we go out on the isle. It's more dangerous at night to be walking around, that's when the Rune Monsters become even more aggressive. He only agreed after I threatened that I would put a binding spell on him again.

So once morning broke, Luffy was nowhere in sight. At least we knew where he went since we put all of our outdoor winter gear together so it was easier to grab, only his was missing. I'm just surprised that he skipped breakfast.

"LUFFY!" I guess not. Sanji sounded pretty angry. I don't think I want to see what the kitchen looks like, so I went outside to keep an eye on the surroundings.

I found Luffy, now along with both Chopper and Usopp, making snow men and sculptures. If only things were as simple as that; just playing in the snow without a care. Too bad I knew the harsh reality of the Rune Monsters so I kept a keen eye of our surroundings. So far so good.

"Priiiiiiincesssssss~!" Great. Just what I needed.

"Yes Sanji?" I asked as he zipped over to my side. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes! I've saved all of the food for the ladies separated from the disgusting men," he replied. "Make sure you come in before it gets cold." Soon he zipped back inside the kitchen/dinette.

I called the three children-at-heart up to join in on the first meal of the day. The faster they eat, the faster I can teach them why this isle is called Ice Cream Cake.

* * *

I gave directions to a concealed ice cave where we normally hide our ships away from the creatures. The cave is also protected by a strong barrier for just in case emergencies. Franky maneuvered the Sunny along the trail and soon we were at the opening of the cave.

"Now I'm going to explain why this place is called Ice Cream Cake," I stated. "As you know, islands in the Grand Line are extremely warped in their own ways. The Isles are no different. As we go through, carefully try and look beyond the icy walls."

There were a chorus of awes as the Sunny paddled through the cave. There were many things that were frozen within the ice such as vegetation, small animals, and sediment through the ages.

"The cave exists on the side of the mountain which is why you can see every layer there is to the land. It really does almost look like a cake. Back when they were naming the Isles, they were just going to call this Cake until they discovered the geysers. There's a little one at the place where we're going to dock, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Franky pulled the Sunny to a stop. Luffy being the impatient person he is hopped down from the ship immediately. Without fail, both Chopper and Usopp followed in suit. The only thing the rest of us saw happening was the trio slipping on the icy floor and wiping out.

"Forgive my captain," Nami sighed. "I swear he has little to no class at all."

"But it makes everything amusing, right? He does things that a normal person would die from." Now I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Robin sure does have an … _interesting _thought process.

We descended from the Sunny, some slipping more than others. In Brook's case, his legs kept flailing all over the place. Once I was sure majority of the crew were stable I shuffled over to a little lump in the ice almost the size of a big watermelon. "Now, whoever's up to it, once the little geyser goes off you can taste it."

"Excuse me, did you just say _taste_ the geyser?" Usopp asked in disbelief. I only nodded my head in response. Luffy ran over, slipped, and fell at my feet. "Well why not? It sounds like fun!" He took off his gloves to prepare.

After a few seconds a mist of white flew straight up from the hole in the small geyser. The mist then became a little thicker like a creamy substance. Luffy stuck out his hands and caught some of the contents before it disappeared, and since he's Luffy his rubbery cupped hands expanded in order to catch a lot of the cream. A bit of it spilled onto his wrist so he licked that up first.

Then he squealed.

The captain of the pirates squealed.

"This is amazing! I've never had ice cream that tasted so good!" he said in a dreamy state. There were stars in his eyes too. "It's so cold but I can't let go." The others took this as a chance to dip their fingers into the cream before he decided to suddenly let it all go.

"He's right. I've never tasted ice cream like this," Robin said.

"It's like a beautiful lady that–"

"Please save the indecency for later," Zoro flatly stated successfully cutting off Sanji. He took another taste.

"WHAT!?" Sanji shouted back at him. Soon the two engaged into an argument/duel that the rest of us didn't care about. Having enough of it, also because I announced a warning on deaf ears but one, Nami hit them over the head to stop. As much as the ice cave is beautiful it's also a bit on the delicate side.

Luffy downed the rest of the ice cream. "Alright let's get going! Princess Magician, show us the way." Why do the names keep changing every time? Anyways… "If you follow me, we have to go down, there." I pointed in a general direction.

"We just need to go down there? Sounds pretty easy," Usopp replied. He tried to take the lead of the group. "Let's go Usopp Pirates!"

"Who? Aren't you the Straw Hats?" I asked. He suddenly fell flat on his face.

"He likes to pretend he's a captain," Franky sighed. He reached over and picked up the dizzy Usopp.

"O..k?" I really didn't know what to think. "Well then let's carefully go down, over there, without any of you being concussed."

"Let's go down over there!" Luffy commanded. He fell over once again. Sighing, I took hold of his hand and lead them through the cave. At least this way he can be on his two feet rather than his face since we docked.

* * *

"You literally meant _down_."

"What else would I have meant?"

We were looking down a huge hole in the cave. It had multiple staircases and slide-like paths.

"You said that we have 'to go down there', so really I thought it was just you figuratively speaking to just go through the cave," Nami replied.

"No I was actually being quite literal. I did say that but if you listened carefully you would hear 'to go down, there'. On the bright side, it's not as scary as it looks." I stood in front of my favourite path. Of course it was the fastest slide. "All the routes to go down are the ice slicks. The stairs are for coming up."

"You call that scary?" Zoro skeptically asked. He came up from behind to get a good look. "I've fell from higher heights."

"Oh yeah that's right!" about six of the other Straw Hats agreed. Only Brook and Franky were confused.

"It was when we visited the Sky Island," Zoro continued.

"Enough of that, I'm going to be first!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted as they ran passed Zoro and I – is what I would like to say. They blatantly ran into us but continued on their way to their slicks while Zoro and I fell over each other and were now going down the slippery slide.

I never knew going down the slide could be so awkward. That is until now where I was half sitting-half straddling Zoro's chest facing him the entire time. We couldn't move to adjust the position even if we wanted too. The path was too narrow and we were going downwards too fast.

Let's all say goodbye to my dignity and sanity. Oh, don't forget my tolerance. Once we get down there, somebody's going to get hurt.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

That's all for now until the next batch update! I hope you enjoyed with what I have so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
****You're just a bit too Close**

"You really hit them pretty hard…"

"Well they avoided the cyborg. If they did get hit by him I wouldn't have to use my strength. Just do your thing Joy."

We were at the base that the Resistance created deep in the ice cave. They figured that since the Rune Monsters aren't really aware of this place, this will be the main headquarters on Ice Cream Cake. But then again it's better to be safe than sorry, so I placed barriers on the protruding ice that surrounds the entrance all the way at top.

Joy, one of the medics, was currently tending to the large bumps I left on the heads of Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

"You can really pack a punch," Sanji said to me as I walked by. The side of his face was being treated by Kain, yeah I also punched him too. When I caught his eye, I hugged myself – well my aching ribs – as a reflex. Almost as though I just remembered that I was in pain. "Well that's because you hurt me."

"And not the Marimo?!" he shouted in Zoro's direction.

Before I could answer him Pipi tapped me on the shoulder. "This way Princess. You'll have more privacy as I took a look where you were hurt." The two of us disappeared into the more private area. I could hear Pipi trying to hide her laugh.

"What?" I questioned with a raised brow. She gestured for me to sit on the table.

"You have some pretty interesting friends out there," she laughed.

"They're not…they're not my friends…" I answered warily. She laughed some more.

"Whatever you say hun. Now take off your shirt so I can see the damage." She helped me lift off my layers of clothing. All the while I kept giving her a look. "You make it sound like I have a serious injury."

"With the way you were secretly wincing hoping nobody saw, I can tell that you're in a lot of pain." She smiled up at me. "I'm not in your main circle for nothing." Pipi is one of Webb's cousins.

"Care to explain why there's so many injuries on the way down here?"

* * *

As a quick recap, the child-at-heart trio knocked both Zoro and I down one of the slides. Our arrangement was me just sitting on top of Zoro and we couldn't change the positioning. Now here's the rest of the story.

The others took this as a sign to follow, using their own slides, and meet us all at the bottom. Around the same time Zoro and I reached the bottom, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp arrived too and slid right into us. This resulted us to be pushed into the paths of the others. Soon Nami, Robin, Brook, and Sanji appeared as well. In short, every time a person made it down, they slid into the pile and changed the course of direction. And that's when we realized…

"Has anyone seen Franky?"

That one innocent question from Chopper frightened all of us.

While we're all trying to scramble away from the pile, slipping and falling while doing so, all we could hear was Franky shouting "SUUUUPERRRRR" on the way down. It was even scarier because we didn't know where he was coming from. It just became a big mess because we didn't want to be squished.

I had a destination in mind, a safe place even, and was trying to get to it without running into anyone. Clearly, no one else had the same idea and smacked me around while they were slipping and falling. At one point my legs were kicked from under me and I landed on my back. The perpetrator landed on top of me.

Before I could open my eyes to see who it was, all I heard was "Get away from Princess you stupid Marimo!" and then a cry of surprise. Finally the extra person fell on top of us too. I winced from the added weight that crushed me between the ice and their bodies. When I did open my eyes however, all of my pain seemed to disappear as I grew angry.

All I saw was red, along with Zoro and Sanji staring back at me.

* * *

"So as the story goes, the others managed to avoid the cyborg named Franky at the last second," I said as she was treating my back. "Which is why I had to step in and punish the three who caused all of this before I can give further instructions to prevent it."

"And the blonde?"

"The cook unnecessarily jumped in the situation making himself land on top of the swordsman already crushing me. If he hadn't I could've easily pushed Zoro off and moved on with my life." Pipi wrapped a few bandages around me.

"So, what do you think about the swordsman?" she asked as she helped me put back on a few layers of my clothes. I gave her an odd look. "What do you mean 'what do I think about the swordsman?' There's nothing much to think expect he's really strong."

"Well you used him as a sled and he used you as a cushion, so…"

"So nothing." I hopped off the table and tried to see how I could move in my wraps. "Don't go trying to plant anything into their heads Pipi."

"As you wish Princess," she said with a bow. I could clearly see the huge smirk on her face.

"I'm so tempted to hit you too."

* * *

It was strange when I walked out with Pipi and we found Zoro just entering the empty infirmary, save for a few medics.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just going to where the others are…"

"Did you get lost?"

He instantly laughed. It was more of an awkward laugh. "I'm not lost, just taking a detour that's all."

"It's fine to say that you're lost hun," Pipi said to him on her way out. She didn't forget to flick him on the nose. "After all you've never been here before, so of course you wouldn't know where anything is. Don't worry we'll find them."

"Do you remember where they said they were going?" I questioned as I slipped past him. He followed behind Pipi and I.

"No." I stopped walking abruptly, as though I just walked into a brick wall. After getting over the shock of his blunt answer I continued and caught up to Pipi.

"It won't take long," I commented. "You guys are a rowdy group. There's going to be signs of them somewhere."

"Hey, we're not that rowdy!" he retorted.

I stopped and faced him. "You guys shot me with a cannonball in the dead of night," I deadpanned. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and we continued walking again.

We managed to find them in the training rink. It's just a somewhat big room with ice for flooring. The members here use it to master fighting on the icy surface should they have to battle a Rune Monster in such conditions. Other than that it's more for recreational use. When we got to the edge of the rink, Luffy wiped out again and was shouting and wailing about it. Hence the reason why we found them so quickly.

Kain expertly skated over to the fallen captain and helped him up. It was then we stepped into the rink.

"Luffy, you make me ashamed of you," Zoro said as he took over from Kain. Pipi thanked Kain for taking care of the Straw Hats and granted him his leave.

"It's not my fault! I just barely learned how to skate on pavement during that Davey Back Fight!" Luffy complained. "This is harder! And more slippery!"

"It's not that hard once you get used to it!" Pipi skated around, teasing Luffy and showing off her skill. I just rolled my eyes.

Once she ended up back at my side, I didn't even spare her a glance. "Pipi, act your age." She had a few years on both Webb and I being his oldest cousin. In return she jabbed a finger into the sore spot on my ribs. "I will once you act you own."

Somehow Pipi engaged us in a game of tag. Since everyone was pretty much capable of skating by themselves besides Luffy, they keep racing around trying to get away from the 'it' person. Some of the Resistance members and civilians joined in as well. For the duration of the game I was on Luffy-watch, holding his hand to help him skate and not fall. This was a real challenge due to his rubbery body, so there were a hanful of times I fell over as well. I gave up.

"Luffy, let's just sit." I sat down in the corner where we took our, hopefully, last fall. Not giving up, he stood up perfectly and grabbed my hand trying to get me to stand as well…until he fell over. "See, you can't even stand."

"But I wanna play too!" he whined but slide over to my side nonetheless. "You're no fun!"

"It was fun the first few times you made me fall, but after the pain settled in," I replied. "You're no fun since you can't even skate."

He said nothing. Instead he stood up to, what I'm assuming, prove that he can skate to some degree. Just as he was going well for a _little_ bit, he slipped and fell over and onto my outstretched legs.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said with a stupid grin. Stupid because of the fact he was still on me and forgetting that I can feel pain more easily than his rubber body. Also, he was too close for comfort.

I pushed him to get off and he rolled on my legs all the way to the end. He _rolled_. A chill ran up and down my spine by the odd contact. Once he was sprawled on the ice I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees. The feeling just wouldn't go away, even when I tried rubbing my legs with my own hands.

All of a sudden he was directly in front of my face, ignoring the personal space rule and the obvious look of discomfort on my face. "Is there anything else fun to do here?" I felt the alarms in my head going off as I started panicking. I did the only thing I could do. I scrambled to my feet – knocking him over might I add – a few steps away from him.

"T-There's more stuff. L-Like goin-g outside!" I couldn't believe that I couldn't hold control over my voice. But he took this the wrong way.

"You sound cold, probably from sitting on the ice for too long. And now you wanna go outside?" he asked. As he took a step towards me, I instinctively took a step back.

"No I mean, you guys can go outside if you want. Take the others and go."

"Cool! You secured a field outside too?"

He's pretty dim, but I'll give him points for that one. "No, but take some Resistance members along too. Sure you can fight them _if_ they bother you, otherwise lay low." I made him promise to lay low.

Soon he _dragged_ himself on the ice to tell the others about going to play in the snow. Meanwhile, the alarm bells were still going off in my head but were slowly dying down.

"You ok?" Pipi asked as she broke free from the crowd. "You look really stressed." She was about to reach out to me when I shook my head and stepped away. She stopped and retracted her hand. "So it's _that _kind of stress."

"I just– I knew they were all touchy-feely, especially the cook. He would be holding my hand, I get shocked, and then I scold him not to touch me. I don't feel comfortable." I looked at the diminishing mob.

"Yet you held onto the captain," Pipi inquired.

"But that was because _I_ initiated it. You know I don't do well with bodily contact with others. They can't get me by surprise or just doing it out of nowhere–"

"I thought we fixed this problem of yours." Pipi began walking off the ice, motioning me to follow.

"Something like _that_ doesn't just _go away_." I fisted my hands and tried to hug myself to calm down. She turned to me with a concerned look. "Well I hate to break it to you when you're dealing with _this_, but you have to deal with _that_ tonight."

Along with feeling insecure and uncomfortable I started to feel frustrated and scared. I realized that we weren't following the group but walking in another direction. "Are we going there now?" I started to take slower steps.

"No I was actually going to take you somewhere to calm down. Do you want to go there now?" Pipi asked coming to a stop. "I wouldn't suggest you to do it now…and that's my professional judgment."

I shook my head to try and regain some of my senses. "Going against your professional judgement just let me do it now."

"You'll be able to handle it?"

"Yes. It's not like it's something new. I'll just call it a night early, and just cry myself to sleep or lay awake in my nightmares like usual." If only I was using a sarcastic tone… "Make up some sort of excuse why I can't make it to dinner."

Pipi took me to the room. Only members of high status knows about these rooms in each of the main bases on the isles. Also they know of the task that I have to do behind the closed doors, yet I would never let them witness it. I'd rather be the only one than letting them go through what I have to.

"You really do punish yourself a lot…"

"Things need to be done. I'm the only one who is able to _see_ and _hear_. I can't have them wandering more than they already have even when they didn't know what was happening." I placed a hand on the door and chanted a little spell. I heard the lock click open. "Like usual, wait out here until I reappear. You can't be exposed to what's in there."

Pipi was about to reach out to give me a reassuring hug, one that she does all the time. But I saw the realization flash through her eyes and she pulled back. Drawing her hands to her sides she gave me a worried look.

"Be safe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Sweet Distractions**

"You look terrible."

Sure that isn't the first thing I want to hear in the morning, but I'll agree. Not only do I look but I also feel terrible. Fortunately for me it was the cute little fuzz ball of a doctor Chopper who first saw me this morning. I only groaned in response.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you," he said as he came a little closer to me. Probably just to diagnose me or something. "Are you sick? You didn't sleep well? Bad dreams?"

"You could say it's a combination of all," my voice came out a little raspy. I cleared my throat and proceeded in the direction of the mess hall. "Nothing too serious, I should be fine later."

Chopper tugged on my pant leg as I was about to pass him. I looked down with a questioning look only to see two little orbs staring back at me with concern. "I wouldn't suggest going to breakfast…since you already missed dinner last night. Looking like that and going would cause even more of a misunderstanding. It was hard enough for Pipi and a few others to convince Sanji and Luffy to leave you alone."

He went around and pushed me back into the direction of my room. "You're dealing with a lot of stress with whatever it is that's affecting you, which I can understand. I'll just say it's Doctor's Orders and bring you your breakfast. I can stay and listen if you need someone to talk to."

I was touched by his little action even if he was just viewing me as a patient. But there's nothing else I want to say to them. I do trust them, surprisingly easily, but only to a certain extent. I've only told them everything I _wanted_ them to know. This was to be clear of the qualms of magic, Rune Monsters, Aura, Luna, and myself. Everything else after that they don't need to know nor do I want them to know. Just coming here and coming to know about the land and me is more than enough. It's even more than what is revealed to travellers.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I just need some sleep," I replied. "It would be rude if I fell asleep in your presence while we're talking." Chopped looked a little down. "Later when I wake up we can go exploring, how about that?"

"Really?!" he asked as his eyes sparkled. He's really too cute for his own good.

"Really."

He cheered by himself and left while I was on my way back to my room. He came to my room after a few minutes to give me my breakfast and then left. Once I was sure he wasn't going to return, I was again left to my thoughts and nightmares just like last night.

* * *

At least now I felt a little better. Whatever sleep I could get between all the bad dreams and bodily reactions should be enough for the day. I just wished I got more rest because I needed the energy to keep the Straw Hats under control. Well it was more like just Luffy and the others were minor issues.

"Are you sure you're ok? Chopper said you were sick this morning," Nami asked. She was currently walking somewhat near me with a concerned look on her face. "I mean the captain himself is a challenge even if you do get a good nights' rest."

I silently trudged in the snow alongside of her for a bit. I was already feeling the exhaustion from keeping Luffy in line and Zoro from getting lost. "It's ok. I suggested the idea knowing fully well what I was getting myself into. Besides I can't keep you all cooped up in the bases each time we get to an isle."

On the side Sanji and Zoro were in an argument over who knows what. I gave up trying to break that up a while back and it seems like the rest of the crew did too. Usopp being the closest to them tried but only succeeded in getting hit over the head and was launched a few feet ahead of the group. Chopper noticed and ran over.

"Hey Princess!" Franky called from the back. "Just where are you taking us?"

"That is a good question…" Robin commented. "You do have us travelling for a while."

"The Cake Spot."

"The Cake Spot?" they all asked. Minus Chopper and Usopp who discovered that even the snow tasted like ice cream.

"I don't want to give it away so that's all I'm going to say," I stated. I cupped my hands around my mouth to amplify what I was about to tell the other two. "Just make sure you don't eat the yellow snow. Or any other colour of snow for that matter."

I saw Usopp's face turn a little green before he started spitting something out. Shouldn't you be smart enough not to eat oddly coloured snow? Somehow Luffy was already up there and laughing at him.

We continued along the way I was directing them until we came to a stop at the end of the tree line. Knowing that we were exposed with no cover of the trees I mentioned to them to stop moving. It's always odd if you can get to your destination without being attacked along the way. I made a few snowballs and threw them in different directions to see if the Rune Monsters, if any, would react. Seeing that we were in the clear I relaxed a little.

"Now we're going to be moving slower than we just were." I turned to see them getting ready to put up a protest. "But it's not because I want us to, the snow gets really deep now. And in order for us to get to the Cake Spot we have to go through it all, even the ditch right before it. Be on your guard."

Strangely enough, I guess I forgot that as soon as you exit the forest the snow immediately gets deep. To be exact it's the very first step and it was already up to my mid-thigh. Now I know that I'm not that tall, probably just a little bit shorter than Nami, but that's some serious depth. My thoughts instantly went to Chopper because he was the smallest. To my surprise he had already transformed and was trying to help the rest.

With each step the snow got deeper. It went to the point where I had to reach down to pull at my legs at each step to move forward. That was until I was suddenly lifted in the air, which spiked my anxiety. Preparing a combative spell around my fists, I was about to lash out at the perpetrator when I was suddenly seated.

"Hello up there," came Brook's sing-song voice. "You seemed to be having a lot of trouble. So just sit there and I'll do the work." I was currently sitting on Brook's shoulders. It was a wonder how I could still fit with his huge afro in the way. "And if you look to your left, you'll find the Franky Express."

I did look over and saw the both Nami and Robin were occupying Franky's shoulders. Nami caught sight of me and laughed. "Sometimes you just gotta leave the men to do all the hard work! Relax its fun."

Yeah, when I stop freaking out. But at least it wasn't so bad this time around so I think I'll be fine. I looked at the rest of the crew and saw them struggling. Chopper was in another form hopping around, Zoro was slicing his way through, Sanji was sulking over Franky and Brook (and their height) but then used his jealousy to mow through the snow, meanwhile Usopp was on his own…and way behind the group. And Luffy, I don't even know where he is but I could still hear him and that's good enough for me.

They all seemed like they were having a merry time. I felt like I didn't fit in at all, so I kept to myself. Every so often I'd readjust the strap of my backpack but other than that I was just quiet.

"A belli for your thoughts?" Brook's voice startled me a bit. He patted my right leg to get my attention. "You're awfully quiet up there."

"Nothing," I replied. "It's just you guys are having the best time playing around, fighting, and laughing I feel like I'm intruding on something."

"You aren't the only one. If you're an outsider and feel that way, imagine how I feel and I'm part of the crew."

I was a bit confused for a bit. Just what did he mean by that? "Brook, if you don't mind me asking, if you're part of the crew why do you feel that way?"

"I'm the newest member of the crew. I joined not too long ago. Sometimes I don't even know what I should do, so I just stick to singing since I am the musician of the crew." He laughed a little. "They sometimes do things that I can't even believe I'm seeing with my own eyes. But I'm a skeleton, I have no eyes."

"Right…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" he said loudly. He does have a unique laugh…and sense of humour. "So if it feels too awkward, sometimes it's good to just sit back and watch. In the short time that I've known them, they'll always find a way of unintentionally including you."

"It shouldn't be too hard for you to include yourself, you're an oddball like the rest of them," I joked. Soon I saw the hill and ditch of the Cake Spot. "Anyways you need to stop here. We'll wait for the others to catch up, but in the meantime I need to see if the ditch is safe."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Brook asked. He placed me down so I can proceed with my inspection.

"Because sometimes there are Rune Monster nests in them and we just can't see it."

I went and did the snowball test again and once Franky caught up he offered to shoot at the snow with his "Weapons Left!" to see if the sound would spook them. I was thankful and allowed him to. When the coast was clear, I was once again perched on Brook's shoulders as we moved through the ditch. The other men followed in either Franky's or Brook's tracks since it was just way too deep for them.

Finally we reached the top of the hill.

I asked Brook to put me down since the snow level dropped to reaching around my ankles. Taking a few steps forwards, arms outstretched, and a deep breath, "Welcome to Ice Cream Cake's: Cake Spot. The place where you can mass create your favourite treats on a larger scale."

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper lost it. They ran off before I could give anymore instructions and of course they decided it was best to be in the basin. If my timing is correct they should be safe for a while until a geyser shoots off.

"This is a much larger scale alright," Sanji commented. I didn't even realize he was beside me. "So what can we do here exactly?"

"Well I brought along some things with me that I just need to unpack." I then pointed to something on the other side of the basin. "And there's more supplies in the cabin over there. We can make anything from cones to delectable treats. The weather is cold is naturally cold enough to keep everything from melting."

"Oii! Princess!"

Following the shout, the rest of us walked towards the edge of the basin. There the trio that ran off earlier were looking up expectantly. "Why is it so empty?"

"For starters, the three of you need to come back up here." I looked over to the geysers that line one side of the basin. They should be going off at any time. "Hurry!"

Luffy extended his arms to the edge as Usopp and Chopper grabbed onto him. Soon he launched his body upwards and they were with us again. "Why did we have to come back up?" he whined.

"Just look and you'll understand."

Soon all of the geyser shot out their contents. Because they were formed on an angle the ice cream was launched directly into the basin. The best part about the Cake Spot is that the geysers have many different colours and flavours of ice cream. I took out some extra ingredients and tools from my backpack as they were all distracted.

"Now let's get creative!"

We spent the rest of the day creating our frozen treats and in Luffy's case he was just eating everything until he couldn't move. We actually had to hide our stuff so he couldn't find it. We actually made quite a lot and we couldn't carry it all back to the base. So right now we're in the cabin take a break.

"How do we take all these back?" Chopper asked.

I went over to a wall that had a decent sized door closed with a latch which was a little near the ground. "Well we are a bit close to the mountain so…" I opened the door and revealed a hole. "We just usually use this ice slick to transport everything down there."

They decided to send everything down early as I assured them that the ice cave is alright to leave the treats. As they were doing that I started a fire in the fireplace and grabbed my multicoloured ice cream sandwich to keep me company. After the finished their task, they joined me around the fire. I guess they had too much fun today because one after the other they fell asleep.

So I was left to my thoughts alone. But I also had this unsettled feeling creeping up on me. Something just didn't feel right. I was too distracted earlier to notice. I left the Straw Hats in the cabin and I went outside to see what was causing my uneasiness.

**_'It's the barrier.'_**

_'That's why. The alignment is way off mark.'_

**_'It's been that way for a while. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out.'_**

Wait a minute…Just how long did Luna notice this.

_'AND YOU TWO COULDN'T TELL ME!"_

**_'Relax, just let me handle this one Princess.'_**

Luna took over my body as I was going into the Demon transformation. She sniffed the air to see where exactly the problem lies. Since she's part dragon, her sense of smell was like no other. She walked over to the troubled barrier piece. We found them broken.

"Well…knowing that the Rune Monsters are unable to actually touch them, I would assumed it was a wild animal. Also judging from the smell is was most likely some bears," Luna assessed. "I don't think you have the time or energy to fix these right away."

_'You're right. And judging by the fact they were all gathered into one place the bears were scavenging for food. But I don't see how these objects can be food.'_

We heard the sound of snow crunching.

"I'm also sensing that we have visitors. Shall I pursue them?"

There were some lumps of snow moving around the place and some other figures climbing up the hill. Luna got low folding back her wings to try and make herself smaller so it was harder to be seen. Well how could a dragon-demon hide in plain white snow?

_'By all means go ahead. They did like this place a lot before I blocked it off from them.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Titan vs Demons**

Luna was doing a pretty good job keeping the Rune Monsters away from the cabin. I didn't even need to co-pilot for her as are animal instincts were doing a great job of keeping her aware of her surroundings. I supposed she felt how impressed I was because she wore a smug smirk.

"Don't I fare better than your Angel?" she asked.

_'No comment. I'm just the middle ground and nothing else. Besides you're more of a beast compared to her.'_

"For all we know, she could be a type of bird." Luna whipped her tail at the Rune Monster that tried to tackle her down. The spines of her tail impaled the creature, ripping it open when she drew back. "A very weak type of bird."

Leave it to Luna to poke at Aura. But then again Aura does the same thing…

_'It's funny how you're more vocal. Usually none of you like to talk to me while in battle. Did you miss me or something?'_

"S-Shut up!" I got you Luna. "Just keep being aware of my blind spots."

Soon the number of Rune Monsters dwindled down to zero. There wasn't too much to begin with and there wasn't much of a mess left behind. Luna started making her way over to the ditch to see if there was any more left. Her reptilian feet halted when we heard an unfamiliar sound.

_'I don't really like the sound of that…'_

"Well of course, nobody likes the sound of the Titan class Rune Monsters," Luna replied as she took flight.

_'Your sarcasm wasn't needed. I'm aware that there is a Titan nesting ground, but none would venture this far.'_

"A newborn, huh?" Luna circled around the area not going too far from the cabin. It could be a distraction to lure us away. "But for some reason I can't see it. I'll head back for now."

Luna landed beside the ice cream filled basin. If she had closed her wings fully I don't even know if she could've avoided the limb that came lashing out at her in that moment. She was once again in the air and staring down at a huge, dark, magic infused mammoth. …What?

"That's the form it took?" she shouted.

_'It was in the ice cream?! There was a Titan nest in the ice cream basin? How long was the barrier broken?'_

"You've really been distracted Princess. How could you let this slip by you?" Luna scolded me. "Now that's a real newborn."

_'Says the one who also only felt the barrier. In any case that explains why the lower class Rune Monsters were here, they were protecting the upper class.'_

Lune landed again but in a safe place. She took a fighting stance and was about to, what I assume she always does at first, dig her claws into the Rune Titan mammoth to rip the outer part. In that split second she was going to leap, two slashes came out of nowhere and hit it. Luna was surprised and fell on her face. She quickly turned to find who intervened.

"The swordsman."

"Tsk, you moved." Zoro stood in a relaxed stance just simply staring at Luna. Meanwhile…

"You were trying to hit me?!" she shouted at the sword bearing man. "What is wrong with you?"

"Princess disappeared while we're sleeping and then you two show up," he motioned at the recovering Rune Titan and Luna. "I have my suspicions."

_'Luna, he's not wearing a coat. Ask him if he got lost.'_

**_'Why would I do that?'_**

_'Just trust me. And tell him it was from me.'_

"Princess wants to know if you got lost," Luna plainly said.

"I did not!" he shouted. A look of realization came over him. "Ah, so you must be her other side. I've only met the Angel so far."

"Took you long enough Sherlock," Luna snapped.

_'Luna!'_

**_'It's still your body, it's not like you look any different besides the dragon-demon physic.'_**

"Say swordsman!" Luna called out to Zoro. I didn't like the emotion she was emitting right now. "Are you strong? Would you be able to handle this Rune Titan?"

"Titan?" he question her back.

"It's just a class. The stronger and bigger ones are dubbed as Titans. It's the class system the Spider and his friends came up with, so don't ask me about it."

A smirk made its way to Zoro's face. He actually looked quite…dangerous. Thank goodness Luna was in charge because if I was out there I wouldn't be able to move. She padded her way to the cabin and took a seat on a log. "Have your fun, I'll protect the rest."

"Like they need protecting," Zoro laughed to himself. "Alright I'll take you up on that challenge."

_'Luna you really shouldn't treat him like that-'_

**_'I know. I just want to know if they can hold their own. After all we will be with them for a while and I don't want to babysit them.'_**

We watched as Zoro was engaging in battle with the Rune Titan. He kept defending a while before he sprang forward and launched a successful attack. The blow was very effective. First he was fighting with one sword…then two…

"Wow, three swords?" Luna said under her breath. "I thought he replaced them as they break from his brute strength."

_'So you thought he was strong,'_ I teased her. I felt her annoyance and laughed.

**_'But not strong enough.'_** We watched as he was knocked over. **_'That's also because we don't know it's weak points.'_**

Luna jumped into action, spreading her wings to the fullest and flew towards Zoro. She stayed close to the ground in order to snatch up Zoro before he was crushed by the rampaging Rune Titan. I noticed as she tried her best to not have her claws digging into his skin. It was hard but she managed and soon the two were up in the air.

"I had it under control," he snapped.

"Right, and I'm a little angel," she replied. "Listen as much as I hate to say it but we need to work together to find it's weakness. This one is new." They landed about a few meters away. "I say we take out its legs."

The two charged at the beast, Luna going for the left and Zoro on the right. With the exact timing the two had separated the mammoth's four legs and it didn't move. It just simply sat there on its stumps and cried in pain as it started to dissolve. Luna watched with a merciless smile at her handiwork while I cringed on the inside.

**_'Time's up for me.'_**

With that Luna and I switched. It was very sudden so by the time I was back I had fallen to my knees as I wasn't ready to be in full control of my body yet. I scrambled to my feet to see a freezing Zoro. This brought me back to my previous thoughts. "So what were you looking for?"

"Listen I-" he noticed that Luna was gone and I was me. "I didn't get lost." He stomped his way back to the cabin.

I followed having nothing to else to do out here. The sky was darkening and I decided that it would be best if we stayed the night here and trek back the base in the morning. For some reason night is when the Rune Monsters are even more aggressive, like the night gave them more energy and strength. As the wind blew a chill ran down my spine. I am sensitive to the weather but the reaction I had was not for it. The cries of the Rune Titan were still ringing in my ears, and it's a sound that will always haunt me.

They are creatures that make beastly sounds, but when they are eradicated there's something else within them. It's something else that only I am able to hear.

* * *

"That was great!" Luffy cried. We were making our way back.

I was too tired for enthusiasm as I was on night watch. I didn't tell them that the barrier was destroyed and it didn't seem like Zoro mentioned anything either. While they were all sleeping after the dinner Sanji managed to cook up from the little supplies, I stayed awake for a portion of the night just being aware.

At least we were making huge progress and were already near the base.

"Princess!" Usopp shouted as he ran to catch up with me. "When are we leaving for the next isle?"

I looked and him and began to think. That was a good question, a question I didn't quite have the answer for. If the Rune Titan hadn't shown up yesterday then my answer would be clear. "To be honest with you, I'm not really sure." I told them what happened yesterday and how Luna dealt with it.

They were more shocked that they didn't hear anything from within the cabin, but even more surprised that Zoro took part. "And because of that, I don't think we can leave yet. I need to report this and figure out with the Resistance on what we need to do. Best case scenario would be tomorrow as I already have an idea of what we could do today."

Once we arrived, I left them to do their own things. I showed them around to certain places that I thought would interest them and I heading off to the Resistance office. I explained my findings to them which surprised them because they didn't know about the new breeds that were coming in. And if that was the case, this also meant the other isles were experiencing the same thing. After getting in contact with the smaller bases around Ice Cream Cake, we planned out the recon teams and who was covering where. I also wanted to be a part of it and no one could really persuade me not to, so I was found by Luffy as I was packing a bag to take.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I found it weird how he of all people was here with me.

"Scouting out the area so we could leave faster," I replied absentmindedly.

He came around the table and in front of me. "Do you really want to leave that quickly?" Now that sounded odd. I gave him a weird look.

"Wouldn't that make you happy? Getting back to your adventure?" I asked.

"Well yes I would like to do that," he agreed extremely quickly. "But I also know that you care about your homeland."

It really did surprise me that he was more observant than I was giving him credit for. I shook my head with a weak smile. "It's fine. It's been like this for a couple of years and we're still living. Taking all of you through is giving me a chance to get a personal view of the other isles as well."

I started to get dress in my winter gear. Mid-way through putting on my boots, I almost fell over.

"Alright I've decided. I'm coming with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
Partners in Crime**

"Nothing I say will stop you, right?"

We were walking towards to animal stalls. Luffy followed along with a confident stride. "Yes, there's nothing you can say." I sighed. I really hoped to just go out and come back.

I went all the way to the end where my personal stead was. I rescued her from where she was being held for experimentation. It took me a while with my magic to remove anything dangerous, after all she was being injected with the substance of the Rune Monsters. Because of this it brought forth a revelation that there was someone controlling the creatures and they weren't just running around on their own.

"WOAH! IT'S HUGE!" Luffy shouted when he came eye to eye with my little, but really big, friend. I did remove the Rune Monster fluids, but that didn't stop the side effects. She was about the size of a large bear, though she isn't yet a fully aged adult. I can't even imagine when she stops growing.

A loud growl emitted from her mouth. There were stars in Luffy's eyes. "I didn't know that you tamed tigers!" The white tiger growled even more as he went close. I was pretty scared of his safety because she could just knock down those bars that were keeping her in the stall in a heartbeat.

"It's not common," I replied I as pulled him away. "We do tame common animals and well as occasionally uncommon ones. We don't try to make use of a lot of them because that would just be taking away their freedom. But we do try to make use of the most native species." I referred to the polar bear just across from us.

"Why is it so angry?" he asked. I sighed and took out a treat. "Not it, but she. Her name is Cleo and she's my companion, though I haven't been visiting her for a while so she's angry about that. She has lots of trust issues but will only open up to me because I saved her."

I reached through to try to approach her with the treat. She snapped at me, trying to scare me off, but I showed her that I was determined to get through to her. After a while of a psychological back and forth session, she gave in and took the treat. So far so good. Time to get her acquainted to Luffy. I reached for another treat and placed it in his hand.

"Now, you're going to stand perfectly still and offer Cleo the treat. I'm going to start putting on her harness. Remember stay still and don't provoke her." I moved around Cleo's stall and started the preparation. I was worried whether or not Luffy would listen to my instructions. I could hear her growling again as a warning to him. I tried to help by cooing to her.

Once I was done putting on her harness, I went back to Luffy who wore a strange expression with treat in hand. I put a hand over his and looked directly at Cleo. "Cleo, I want you to meet Luffy. He's going to be riding with us on this quick mission." She snuffed almost as though she were trying to imitate a scoff. I learned the hard way how tigers can be very temperamental and Cleo was no exception.

"Please?" I asked. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited you, nor have I took you around with me. It's been getting tough these days."

She snuffed again and curled up in her stall. She stared at me with her big eyes to say 'so what?' I bit my lower lip in frustration. I should be glad that I at least got the harness on in one piece.

"I'll take you on our journey." Idiot captain say what? I stared at him wide eyed. "You can come on our ship too!"

"Now hold on!" I spluttered as I pulled him to the side. "Don't go giving her empty promises like that." He stared at me blankly.

"But it's not an empty promise. I'll take her." He went back to trying to feed Cleo the treat. "She's your nakama, therefore I can't leave you two separated. It's the least I can do since you're a part of my nakama."

This would be a touching moment had I not been so sensitive to the word 'nakama'. Who is he, an outsider, someone I barely knew for a week, trying to call me his nakama? He's a nobody and for all I know he could be trying to string me along and then suddenly just drop me. It's not like this hasn't happened to me before. I witnessed more than I should as a child, the ugly nature of humans when they don't understand anything. Their fear drives them to do anything and everything no matter who they were doing it to.

I said I trusted them, but I want no part of being a part of them. I'm not going to give into this.

I went back to Cleo's stall and saw her eating the treat offered by Luffy, but very cautiously. I went back in and loaded some things onto her harness. She sensed the change in my mood and looked at me very carefully. "Let's go." Her big paws padded the ground as I led her out, still weary of my mood.

"Alright!" Luffy cried. "I can't wait to get on the tiger!" I stopped.

"Listen Luffy," I said over my shoulder. "I am not your nakama. Don't go around freely saying that I am."

His own mood died down as he looked at me clueless. "But you are my nak– "

"If you ever say it again, I'm leaving your ass and your crews'."

"O-Oh," was all he said. He followed quietly behind Cleo as we made our way outside.

Once we walked away from the base, Cleo stooped down in order for us to climb on her back. I pulled on the hood of my parka as I waited for Luffy to get on as well. Cleo stood up and waited for my command. When I was sure Luffy wasn't going to suddenly fall off I gave Cleo the green light to go. Soon we were running through the snow and to my search area.

Luffy was awfully quiet which left me a bit unsettled. In the little time I knew him, he was never quiet even when he was in trouble with someone. Not that I was a conversation starter, I directed my attention to Cleo.

"You doing ok?" I asked her as I patted her head. "The snow is a bit deeper around this area." She chuffed back in response still going strong in the snow.

"She's really powerful. I think she would even beat Chopper," Luffy said behind his scarf. "How far do we have to go?"

"We're going a little past Cake Spot. On the way back I need to visit there and put up the barrier again." I pulled on Cleo's reins and directed her slightly to the right. He was quiet again.

We arrived at our destination and dismounted Cleo. I gave her instructions to search a certain area as Luffy and I went to another. We walked around a bit to visually scan the area for any Rune Monsters. After which I had him stay in one spot as I pushed my senses to scan the area. Even as I took off the hood of my parka I felt nothing different. Cleo returned with nothing to report as well.

"Did you see anything?" I asked Luffy as we neared him again. He shook his head.

We mounted Cleo again and went to the Cake Spot. When we were close I took control of Cleo by her reins as we needed to be very cautious of this area. My senses didn't pick up on anything and she never reacted as well. Cleo is pretty sensitive to the Rune Monsters, after all she was injected with their substances.

Once at the top, I allowed Cleo into the cabin to rest and Luffy and I got to work on the barrier. I guess it was a good idea for him to come along since he can stretch his arms really far to place the enchanted items higher than usual. This way it'll be hard for animals to move them however they wanted and break the barrier. When we were finished that, I chanted a spell the align them and the barrier was up. We went into the cabin to join Cleo on her break.

As I was about to settle into a chair Luffy's abrupt question almost made me miss it.

"Do you like me?" he asked as he sat across from me. I stared at him blankly. Cleo chuffed quietly, I think she's a bit amused.

"In what context are you referring to?" I asked him in turn.

"Well you don't seem to exactly like me…at least today it didn't seem like it."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "It's because it's a touchy topic. I don't trust so easily and it's hard for me to call someone my nakama. You should just feel lucky enough I joined you on this voyage."

"Why?" he asked me with hopeful eyes. This is just pointless, it's like speaking to a child.

"I already told you what my past was like–"

"But I don't think you've told me all of it."

Luffy is an idiot and I've accepted that. But I never thought he had this type of side to him. Was he only pretending to be dumb? Also how would he know if I've hidden something from him? He doesn't seem to be the perceptive type, nor one to resort to trickery. But he also took my sudden silence to continue.

"I mean sure you're a transforming magician," he started off with. Yes he is an idiot. "But I don't think you've told me all about your past. No one likes to talk about their past nor would I force you too. After all it's the past that makes us the people we are today." Did his brain just turn on?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is not to hold your past against yourself. Maybe that way you can trust me more and become my nakama." So that's what his aim was. And here I thought we were about to have a moment.

"Luffy, let this be the last time we ever talk about this. Like I said I don't trust easily– correction maybe I do since I trust you guys but I can't trust you wholeheartedly. Stop trying to call me your nakama." I stood up and went to the little kitchen to get a drink.

"But – "

"You know nothing. Like you said I haven't told you all of it. And I don't intend to." I took a sip of my water. "But I will tell you that I don't manage well with physical contact, which is why I'm always yelling at Sanji to stop holding my hand. Also I'm very guarded around new people, so if I come off as cold that's just my personality."

"O-Ok. But," he went into thought. "Are you ok?"

I looked back at him. Even Cleo's ears perked up at the question. "I don't know Luffy. That's one question I haven't been able to answer for years."

* * *

Upon arrival back to the base, the rest of the Straw Hats were doing their part. Or rather finished doing their part in stocking up the Sunny. And it's not like we used a lot of supplies anyways besides food…anyways they were waiting for us to go to the next isle. I left Cleo with Luffy so I could quickly give in my report and join them again. I begged her not to hurt any of them while I was gone. I also told Luffy – and Usopp, plus Franky, to get some of Cleo's stuff on board.

"Looks like you've made it back in one piece. Cleo was pretty mad at you," Pipi stated as I walked into the command room. "I'm more surprised you took along that captain."

"I'm surprised too," I replied. "Anyways, Cake Spot is not secured again. This time there should be no issues. Also the sector I went to was Rune Monster free."

The leader of the base thanked me for my work and told me that he'll keep an eye on things. At least that one problem was out of the way for those on this isle. I also informed them that I was taking Celo with me due to Luffy's spontaneous promise to her. He couldn't agree more since she was giving the caretakers a hard time and only wanted the best for the tigress.

Pipi walked me out and all the way to the Sunny. There I found Cleo giving the pirates a difficult time in boarding the ship. "Well, at least she's loyal when she's still mad." Pipi started laughing at the scene. I might've laughed a bit too as Cleo hopped over a scared Usopp as he tried to tie a rope on her.

"I hope you enjoyed your trip through the land." Pipi motioned for me to give her a hug which I gratefully took advantage of. "Don't worry too much, my mom is awaiting for your arrival at your next stop. Things are less 'crazy' over there so you don't have to sorry about it."

"I suppose so," I commented. Cleo was now in a defensive stance. At least she wasn't baring her fangs. "But I'll be the judge when I get there. But I do hope I can at least take them around there. I actually feel guilty cooping them up in the bases."

"That's just you, you're doing it for their safety." Pipi gave me a push to go. "I think Webb is hanging around there too, most probably against his will because of my mom."

I laughed as I imagined a distressed Webb. I started to walk towards the Sunny. "Bye Pipi!" She waved back. Now my attention was fully on Cleo. I started the incantations for the binding spell, a bit different than the one I used on Luffy. This was more like a magical harness. Once I got near I sprung at Cleo locking my magic into place on her. She stopped moving altogether.

"I thought I asked you to play nicely," I said to her. She started to whine.

"She said that she couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave," Chopper said as he came near.

"You don't want to leave now?" I asked her puzzled. She seemed more than happy with the thought.

Cleo began speaking in her native tongue, I on the other hand was confused. I looked to Chopper for a translation. "She says that she'll leave now. She didn't want to get on the ship because she thought we would abandon you."

"Little do you know, they can't abandon me or else they'd be stuck here." I patted her head as I got off her back. I also got rid of the magical bind. "Now let's get on board together and sail to the next isle." Cleo roared and made her way onto the Sunny.

Quietly Zoro came up to my side. "And you can control that thing?"

"That thing is named Cleo, and if she heard you she'd probably have your head in her mouth." The two of us began to climb up. "Cleo is almost like my counterpart. And this was all Luffy's idea."

"Figures…" he said under his breath. He reach the top first and stretched out a hand. After mentally preparing myself, I took his hand as he pulled me up.

"Yosh!" Luffy said from the second level. "Onto the next isle!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
Chats, Spats, and Uncertainty**

It was nighttime when we left Ice Cream Cake. Both Cleo and I were being more vigilant than ever. If I haven't said this enough before, the Rune Monsters are nastier at night. The others offered that we take shifts but I decided against it. It's not that I can't count on them but rather they aren't able to sense the creatures like us. The rest went to their beds and Zoro said he'd stay in the watch tower if anything. He also invited me to join him to talk if I got bored – which Cleo exceedingly reject with a low growl – but I said thanks anyways. Did I ever mention how possessive she was?

I took a look at the sea and estimated in about a day we would be able to reach the next isle. There were going to be some isles that we have to go past, but our destination is isle number three. If we go out of order, not that it would be a problem since I know my way around, they would probably be upset since they want to see it all. A shiver ran through my body. It was night and the moon was no sun in giving heat.

"Cleo!" I called out in a low tone. I didn't want to wake anyone. She padded over at my call. "I think I might take up Zoro's offer." She growled at me and my decision. "You have to remember that I'm not an animal, I'm human. I can't create fire."

She used one of her big paws and pushed me. I think she was trying to say that I can. It is true that I can by conjuring the Fire Sprite spell, but it would only go away the second I fall asleep. And I know without a doubt Cleo would coil her body around mine to keep me warm. However this cannot happen on a cold wintery night out at sea. If it was on land that that's a different story. She too would need to head inside.

"Cleo, it's just too cold and you know it. Listen you head inside the girls' room and sleep a little. If I go into the watch tower, at least there's still one of us who can properly cover the radius of the ship."

Reluctantly she went into the room as I held the door open for her. I reassured her that I would be fine and soon she laid on the padded ground to sleep. I closed the door and made my way over to the watch tower. I looked up and regretted my decision. But then again…

_'Anyone up for a little flying?' _I asked the other two. Aura and Luna haven't been acting up as much to get out anymore which is a little strange.

_'No thanks.'_

**_'Not a chance.'_**

Well aren't they nice. _'Come on, I know you've both been quiet for a while and would like to get out.'_

Silence.

_'You guys are so mean to me.'_

With a sigh I began to climb all that way to the top of the watch tower. I pushed open the hatch only to find a snoring Zoro. So much for the company… Slipping in, I quietly closed the hatch. While doing so I could faintly hear a sound. As I turned to get up I found a sword pointed at me. In the dark space with only the moon for light, the sword looked really dangerous.

"Oh it's just you," he said as he sheathed his sword. "I almost hurt you Princess."

"Well I did come in unannounced." He motioned for me to sit over by the window. I got up and took off my parka and it was pretty warm in here.

"What brings you here?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just taking up your invitation…" I said in a small voice. "But mostly I'm just cold. I sent Cleo off to sleep."

"That was a pretty slow uptake of my invitation," he said as he tiredly leaned against the wall.

"Well I had a tigress who doesn't do well with strangers. I also don't do well with stranger too," I replied. "But with the given time to prepare myself I could be fine."

"You're more timid than your counterpart." He offered me a blanket. "But who am I to judge. We all have our ticks." He yawned again which made me giggle quietly at his expression.

Then I realized that I did giggle. I really did giggle in the presence of a stranger. But … the atmosphere in the room is different. I wasn't scared nor was I cautious of him. I didn't even realize that I dropped my guard around him. It was just…comfortable. Something I haven't felt in a long while, at least without someone I considered close to me.

**_'You're infatuated with him.'_**

_'What the heck?! I am not!'_

**_'Fine you like him.'_**

_'Luna shut up! Of all things to say and of all times, now you deem it suitable?'_

**_'A demon can get bored too. I have to create my own fun.' _**I could hear her laughing. She really annoys me when she's ready to.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Zoro said tiredly. Did I really show an annoyed expression?

"No it's not that. It's just Luna saying some ridiculous things to me," I replied. I noticed another yawn. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm fine with being awake by myself."

"Well if you insist," he yawned as he started to doze off.

_'Wow, he gave in quick.'_

_'Don't tell me you're in on this too.'_

_'Once he's off in dreamland it's going to just be you and us anyways.'_

**_'Now you can fall for him as he sleeps too!'_**

_'Wait, you like him Princess?'_

_'No.'_

_'I was about to say that he didn't seem like your type.'_

_'Can you two give it a rest?'_

I sighed out loud. Grumpily I folded my arms on the window sill and rested my head.

"You make some funny faces when you're talking to yourself." I heard Zoro chuckling to himself. I thought he went to sleep!

"I don't talk to myself," I huffed. "Those two are just saying weird things."

"Right, right. The Angel and the Demon." Zoro adjusted himself and stretched. "I don't mind staying awake with you. I sleep a lot anyways, one night isn't going to affect me."

I shifted my gaze back to the window. "If you insist…"

_'Be careful.'_

**_'Good luck.'_**

_'Oh my god…'_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Luffy was very impatient this morning. We were dressed a little lightly as the air went from freezing to just crisp and cool. Maybe because I had announced yesterday that we would arrive soon today.

"Soon, Luffy. Soon," I replied absentmindedly like I have for the entire morning.

"Oi! Nami, are we close?" he called out to the second level.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure Luffy, navigating through this island is outside of my jurisdiction."

"But we passed a few already!" he exclaimed. "Why can't we stop at those ones?"

"You're the ones who wanted to go from the beginning and all the way to the end with no short cuts," I stated as I eyed him. I was currently sitting on the grass with Cleo and leaning against her huge body. "Unless you wanna give up now and I can just lead you directly out of this island."

Luffy went into deep thought. He was thinking so much he seemed to be working up a fever. A few seconds more he got dizzy and fell over. "It's so hard to think…"

"I think that means we continue with the original idea," Nami concluded. She slowly walked over to us not to startle Cleo. After gaining acknowledgment from the tigress, she joined us and cuddle into Cleo on the other side. "Her fur is so soft!"

"Say, Princess. What the next isle like?" Usopp asked. He forgot Cleo's tendencies and jumped away when she started to growl at him.

"It's an Autumn isle, which is why the weather is a bit warmer than Ice Cream Cake's." Chopper came out and joined us as well. Him and Cleo were buddies, since being both animals. She nuzzled him as he came near. "At least it's not too hot! Summer isles are too hot for me."

"Any takers on it's name?" I called out to get their attention.

"Suuuuper Cola!" Franky shouted from the helm.

"What the heck, why?" Usopp shouted back. He took the words out of my mouth.

"Because when it's autumn all the leaves on the tree turn brown, like cola." A silence passed through the ship.

"Besides Franky, anyone else?" I asked.

"The Fall," Usopp stated proudly. "Since it's the other name for Autumn."

"Incorrect!" I answered. He looked at me with a frown.

"It probably has something to do with leaves," Sanji suggested. He zipped down from the second floor and over to us. I was thankful that during his dash, he didn't spill any of my hot chocolate.

"You're getting warmer now."

"The New Leaf!" Luffy shouted from his position. He didn't even bother getting up after falling.

"You idiot, the leaves are getting old and fall off. There's no way they are new," Zoro chimed in.

After a few rounds they gave up. By then we were near the colourful isle too. I stood up and stood near Brook and Robin as they were observing the isle. In a guide-like fashion I shouted:

"Welcome to Wrinkled Leaves."

I instructed Franky how to dock the Sunny beneath some tree roots. There was a large tree covered in orange and red leaves and sat on a low cliff where it's thick roots hang over and into the water. We had to close the sails in case the roots damages them.

"And how do we get onto land?" Usopp asked as we came to a stop.

"Well you see, it's not so simple." I looked around for the soft looking roots and vines. Once I spotted them I then began to locate a stable area under the tree to stand. "We have to accurately travel through to the other side by means of climbing and swinging."

"But Cleo can't do that," Chopper said in concern.

"Don't worry, just leave her to me. First worry about yourselves and getting to the other side. From there we travel inside of the tree and to the open land."

I left it to them to figure out how they'll get to the other side since I had to get Cleo ready for transport, in other terms I had to get her ready in a special harness to fly her to the other side. As ridiculous as it sounds I do have to fly Cleo to the other side, well more like either Aura or Luna.

I watched as the Straw Hats were trying to plan a way across being very cautious of the fact that if any of their devil fruit eaters were to fall, they were doomed until someone saved them.

**_'Pathetic creatures humans are…'_**

_'So you're going to help and fly Cleo over?'_

**_'Don't change the topic.'_** I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_'Would you have liked it if I offered your services without your consent?'_

**_'No. I would refuse even if you did.'_**

_'Then I don't need your help Luna.'_ I gave Cleo a reassuring pat on her big head. _'I was going to ask Aura.'_

**_'What's with the attitude?' _**Luna snapped.

_'Because you only look at them negatively. They're pretty strong you know and can handle themselves.'_

**_'I…don't particularly like humans. And yes I do know that I reside inside of one, so don't say anything. But you're different. We were birthed together…along with the Angel.'_**

_'Then relax. You know I wouldn't force you into anything unless my professional judgement makes me do it. Besides I have this itching feeling that Aura wants to be more acquainted with them.'_

_'And what makes you say that?' _I was a bit worried about Aura being quiet, but I guess she was listening.

_'Like I said, I had this feeling. I know you like meeting people more than Luna.'_

_'Ok, I'll take over now since you're done preparing Cleo. Demon step aside and don't enter.'_

I heard a low growl from Luna before Aura started the transformation. She took a few moments to stretch her wings and to take in the world around her.

"Now shall we go?" she asked Cleo. Cleo stood in a firm position and wait for Aura to take hold of the harness.

"Blessing of the Sanctuary," Aura chanted. This incantation gives her a magic and strength boost. Soon a soft glow covered both her wings and arms. Even I felt the spike in power. "Alright, just relax."

Aura flapped her wings and floated above Cleo for a few seconds trying to keep her calm. Once she assumed Cleo was prepared enough, she began to lift the tigress off of the ship very slowly. Cleo showed no sign of discomfort or distress, so Aura turned to fly towards the isle.

"Woahh! Cleo's flying!" I heard Chopper shouting from the side. Aura looked over and flashed a quick smile.

_'Is it just me, or you're being a bit too friendly? Usually you're cautious just like Luna.'_

_'How should I say this…its like that saying you humans have 'testing the waters'. I just want to see what happens and how they would react.'_

"Wahh! Angel-_san~!_" It was also at that moment we passed by Sanji.

_'That one scares me.'_

_'Don't worry, he scares me too.'_

Aura laughed a little and continued flying. I'm assuming Sanji took it the wrong way because I could hear Usopp and Chopper yelling at Sanji to wake up before he falls off the vine. Oh and Zoro calling him an idiot…that triggered an argument between the two. Well at least Sanji was awake again.

"They're really lively, that I can agree with," Aura stated. "Are you alright down there Cleo?"

She received a playful roar in response. Cleo liked these sort of things given that she was always with me, so it was either to conform or reject it all. She began to move around a bit in the harness when she saw that we were getting closer to land. Aura flew faster for the excitement of the restless tigress.

Once we landed, Aura got to work on removing the harness to take back to the ship. "Now stay here," she instructed Cleo. She took off once again, although faster this time, and put the harness away. Once again she was back over in a flash and waited on the other side.

Aura played with Cleo for a bit while the Straw Hats started to arrive. It was amusing how the order when they left the Sunny changed to the now mixed order of arrival. Robin had left last, but somehow ended up being the first person across, followed by Nami. The men were…being men and somehow a competition of manliness started midway through the trek.

"Can you guys hurry up!" Nami shouted at them. Those, like Usopp and Chopper, got frightened but Nami and continued on their way forgetting about the competition. Brook followed close behind saying something along the line of Nami being scary. Sanji was another story, he was quickly distracted by Zoro after gushing about Nami.

"Are they always like that?" Aura asked Robin. The older woman flashed a quick smile. "Its interesting, right?"

What started as a race, ended up in a three-man brawl. Franky was in it, but opted against continuing in the middle saying something about wasting his cola energy, whatever that was. He used something he called 'Coup de Boo' in which-

"There's strange coloured air coming from his rear," Aura paled at the uncomfortable sight. He flew all the way to us.

_'I know that right now _I'm_ the alter-ego, but that stinks!' _How can something like that even affect me? I'm in the back seat in this body!

"Franky that's disgusting!" Nami shouted as he landed. Robin simply smiled.

"Well it's either that, or being caught up in the monster-trio." We all looked to the said group and noticed that attacks are being launched. Amidst the observation of the battle, Brook gently floated over to our growing group.

"Ahh, Angel-san. It's a pleasure to meet you," Brook said to Aura in the most polite manner we've ever seen. Brook began to fix his appearance. _I_ knew what was coming. _Aura_ doesn't know what's about to happen.

"May I see–"

_'Aura punch him.'_

_'Wait, what, why?'_

_'Just do it, trust me!'_

And Aura did just that. Only the sounds of her golden bracelets hitting together and Brook falling to the ground were the only sounds everyone heard.

"What just happened?" Franky exclaimed. He was the most shocked since he was standing right beside the situation.

"I d-don't know. I'm so sorry," Aura started to panic, her angel wings reacting with every movement. "Princess told me to do it, but she didn't tell me why."

Robin came over with a reassuring smile. "If Princess told you to do it, then it's fine. She made the right choice for you."

"But I don't know what it means," Aura quickly said.

"If it goes along the line of 'may I see' then it's most likely to end with 'your panties'. Princess made the right call on that. If you stopped it with a punch, I'd be more scared to see what happens if he finishes the question," Nami explained. "Don't worry too much, I knock him out too."

Aura moved closer towards Cleo for reassurance. I don't think she can handle this much longer. I could feel her confusion and anger to what just happened.

Meanwhile Brook was still on the ground and in shock. "Angel-san and Nami-san are scary!"

Just then Usopp arrived and took in the sight. He looked up at Aura. "He asked to see your panties, didn't he?" he asked without a hint of surprise in the voice.

"He was going to…"Aura answered.

"That skeleton just doesn't learn. You can ask a person such a private question." He then realized that he was talking to Aura and not me. "You can't ask a celestial being that question you idiot!"

Well that escalated…

"Usopp, where's Chopper?" Nami asked, voice laced in concern.

"He's right here. He was behind me the…whole…" Usopp paled when he realized his earlier statement was false. "Please don't tell me he turned around."

"He did turn around. When you guys were close he turned around and headed towards the other three," Robin stated.

"And you couldn't tell him not to!" Usopp and Nami shouted. "Don't saying things so coolly, especially if he's going towards his death!"

"That's unfortunate," she said to no one in particular.

"Robin stop it!" the two cried.

"I don't understand…" Aura said to herself genuinely confused.

"That's because those three are the most dangerous of the crew," the recovered Brook explained. "Approaching them, especially in that state, you're as good as dead. It happened to me once."

He took a sip of his tea, something Aura was even more confused about as it appeared out of nowhere.

"But then again, I'm already dead to begin with. Yohohohoho!" he laughed. Aura almost cringed at his sense of humor.

But she was more impatient now. It shouldn't take this long to cross over to the other side. Those three – four maybe including Chopper – were just wasting time out and over the ocean. If they moved fast they could get past the welcoming party.

And so Aura took flight. I can't stop her when she's like this, but I could reason with her to stop attacks. And it was also at that moment, the footing Chopper had on the tree roots, the monster-trio's attacks collided and were redirected to his base of support. It disappeared.

Many cries of Chopper's name flew from all of the Straw Hats. Luffy even tried to stretch his arm to catch the falling anthro-reindeer when they realized that they hit him. But Chopper was just too far and out of his range already. Aura switched target and was in pursuit of the doctor.

She dipped low, angling herself just right to drop very quickly but not too much to lose the air under her wings. Sensing that she was just below him, she flipped over, her back towards the ocean, and caught the reindeer. Once she had a grip on him she flipped over again and angled herself to fly up in a swooping motion.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He didn't realize that he was saved and he kept crying quietly. She hugged him close and proceeded towards the idiots that dropped him.

She flapped her wings to stay airborne in one place. With a flick of her wrist of her vacant hand, her dual blade materialized from one of the various golden piece of jewelry that occupied her arms. The blades were connected in such a fashion which allowed her to hold the middle and the blades sat on either end.

"Y-you're not going to hurt them are you?" Chopper asked in a small voice.

"Just trust me." Aura landed on a tree root not too far from the trio. Her expression darkened which caused them to panic. She never let go of Chopper. "I suggest you all make it to the other side. Now." She cut whatever they were standing on and flew away to safety.

Well that's one way of handling it, and I'm not complaining either. They were actually hurrying to the other side in order not to fall in the ocean. Once Aura landed, she reverted back into me.

_'You can handle them. I feel like I'd regret doing something if I stayed out any longer.'_

Well then…I was actually hoping to take a break from them. Plans have changed yet I don't blame Aura. I placed Chopper on Cleo's back and waited with the rest. He's still like a little kid, from with the others told me, and they're just way too reckless and irresponsible. What if Aura didn't reach him in time? He's a devil fruit eater so he would just drown.

Sanji reached first. "Where's Angel-san?" he asked when he spotted me instead.

"The three of you pissed her off. She decided to go back for the time being." I turned to Cleo and gestured for her to start walking. "Let's just go, you've all wasted a lot of time just getting across. I wouldn't be surprised if the Rune Monsters gathered somewhere at the end of the path through the tree."

"They know about the path? They can get in?" Usopp asked.

"No, but they do know one exists. They just don't know where and just wait around." I walked up beside Cleo who already started leading the way with Chopper sitting comfortably in her back.

Our journey through the tree was very pleasant. Robin was the most intrigued due to the historic value it had. It's a very old tree, hollowed out on the inside for secret passages that lead you to certain parts on the isle that were close. Yet it was still living, small animals and plants lived within it. It was almost like it had its own ecosystem within it.

But that clam feeling disappeared when we got through to the end. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I found that there were no Rune Monster waiting for us at the end like I said they would. There weren't any there like they usually would be.

There were no little ones, no decent sized ones, and no flying ones. Heck I'd feel much better if a couple of Titan classes ones jumped out and surprised us. Why weren't there anything but dry grass and dry leave's in the opening?

* * *

**Author Note:**

Five chapter update! I know its been so long since the last update, but it had to be done. No way around it at all.

On another note, the crew and April have reached the next isle! Number 3 to be exact. Of course there had to be an issue before fully landing on it, but it was quickly fixed (in a life threatening manner). But what awaits for April and the Straw Hats? Clearly this is not the usual circumstance that happens at the end of the path, so what exactly happened to the Rune Monsters?

**Review Replies:**

**Anime-master1000 **\- Thank you for the review. I'm happy to know that I've piqued some interest in the story. About April's past, it did bug me a little initially, but I soon got over it because there's still some things she will not tell them at all. These are things that happened in the past and carries on to her life today, but in small portions. April is looking for hope, something Webb and the others can't fulfill to the extent that she needs. She took a chance with the Straw Hats.


End file.
